Ingeniería familiar
by Gavi-senpai
Summary: — Tony ¿Qué piensas hacer con una serpiente gigante, una Diosa de la Muerte y un lobo indomable? — Bueno Strange, nunca pensé que se podría formar una familia. [Thorki] [Tony/Peter/Strange] [BruTasha]
1. Prólogo

_Aclaraciones: Es un semi Au, Frigga y Odín están vivos y el Rägnarok no se llevó a cabo como en el MCU._

 _Rating: T, es una comedia con tintes dramáticos._

 _Advertencia: Es un texto para sacar unas sonrisas, no aspira a nada más allá de eso._

 **Prólogo.**

.

.

.

La noche es fría, pero extrañamente ligera. Anthony pasea por los pasillos del edificio de los Avengers, lleva su bata puesta sobre su clásico pants y su playera de algodón gris. Entra a la cocina compartida y se prepara un café, tiene insomnio, otra vez. Sabe que es un manojo de nervios cuando la cuchara con la que remueve el fondo de su taza se le resbala y cae al suelo, lo hace pegar un ligero brinco de sorpresa. Mierda.

El gran Iron Man asustado por el sonido metálico de la cuchara contra el piso. Puede ser eso o todo lo demás. Puede ser su alcoholismo mal reconocido, puede ser mirarse las arrugas frente al espejo y querer borrarlas con un movimiento de manos, puede ser la partida de Pepper y el hueco que le dejó a su rutina, porque sí, en el fondo Stark ama la rutina. Sabe lo impredecible y angustioso que es cuando todo se sale de control, cuando no hay nada a lo que aferrarse. Lo sabe porque por eso amó a Potts. Y también fue por eso que ella lo dejó. Tony lo sabe y reconoce que era lo mejor para ella, aunque no esté seguro cómo lo deja eso a él.

Sale de la cocina aún con la taza en las manos, se pasea un rato más y entra a su oficina. Sabe que debería ir a la cama, pero no es lo que necesita ahora. Mira los registros digitales de la seguridad del edificio, todos son hermosos puntos azules que indican tranquilidad. Ve con atención uno en particular, el cuarto del Capitán.

" _Todo dentro del edificio se encuentra en perfecto estado Señor"_ Viernes lo saca de su aletargamiento, agradece y se dice a sí mismo que una noche tranquila siempre es lo mejor para su edad y su situación. Avanza hasta el ventanal, gira a la derecha dispuesto a volver a la fría cama e intentar dormir por lo menos un par de horas antes de que se le haga insoportable y tenga que volver al trabajo. Como siempre.

" _Señor, alerta de nivel 1 las computadoras han registrado la aparición de Loki en la Tierra"_

Y esa frase sentenció no solo la noche, sino la vida. Tony corre de nueva cuenta hacia la oficina. Después de New York el sistema estaba diseñado para reconocer cualquier potencial amenaza y reportarla a la brevedad, las amenazas estaban en escalas de destrucción. Desde la 5ta hasta la 0. La 5ta era para no hacerle caso y la 0 es nivel Thanos. ¡Oh Thanos! De todas, el Dios Asgardiano era 1. Por **"Un dolor de culo"**

— ¿Dónde fue visto por última vez Viernes?

" _Señor, apareció en la Tierra hace menos de 10 minutos. Su ubicación actual es en el acceso principal de este edificio."_

La cara de Tony debió haber sido retratada, activa las transmisiones del exterior y definitivamente Viernes no miente. Fuera del edificio Avengers, Loki Laufeyson está esperando un recibimiento, mira directamente a la cámara con esos intensos ojos verdes. Y Tony tiene miedo, joder, miedo. Porque no ve a la Diva, no ve a la reina engreída que grita "De rodillas" oh no. Ve la mirada de estar jodido. Lo sabe, porque él está igual de quebrado.

 **Fucked up**

La alarma suena por todo el edificio, Steve se pone de pie de un solo salto. No tiene tiempo de vestirse, toma su escudo y sale con la playera y los pantalones de dormir. Sigue adormilado, pero es la voz de Tony, así que atiende "Alguien despierte a chispitas, es su loco hermano otra vez" Él es el que tiene el cuarto más cercano al Dios del Trueno, corre hacia el final del pasillo y golpea la puerta tan fuerte que escucha el sonido del cuerpo de Thor cayendo de la cama al suelo.

— ¡Es Loki! Apresúrate.

Rogers acelera hacia la entrada del edificio donde Viernes indica que se encuentra Iron Man. Es el tercero en llegar y eso no le sienta bien a su orgullo, el frío remueve sus cabellos y la capa de Vision, Tony tiene la armadura puesta y mientras sigue en el aire apunta al asgardiano con una de sus manos. Steve siente un nudo en la garganta, aunque después de la Guerra ellos han vuelto a pelear juntos, sabe que su relación con Tony no es la misma y tal vez jamás pueda reconstruir esa confianza perdida.

— ¿Qué escondes pequeño hermano? — pregunta Tony y Loki sigue sin mover un solo músculo, es como si se hubiese quedado petrificado — Dudo que busques una amable audiencia con el Dios del Trueno ¿Verdad?

— Las hostilidades parecen haber hecho mella en tu corazón Stark. — Susurra el dios lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos lo escuchen — No busco la confrontación. Busco ayuda.

Tony hace una mueca, el Capitán puede saberlo por el resoplido que se escapa debajo de la máscara. Loki lleva un traje negro con sus detalles verdes, pero su capa cubre algo, no es demasiado grande, pero cualquier cosa en manos del mago es potencialmente peligrosa. Steve siempre presta atención a los detalles, la ropa de su enemigo, su rostro, sus ojeras y su postura indican cansancio, ha peleado o escapado. Porque nadie llega con la ropa semidestruida si no es por un buen motivo.

Prepara su escudo, no quiere tener que ver los juegos verdes del mago y terminar igual de jodido que Clint. Loki tiene la mirada gacha, él sigue escuchando la voz de Iron Man gritar, pide explicaciones antes de empezar el ataque. Steve no lo culpa, pero detiene sus ojos en la dirección en la que Loki mira. Y lo que descubre lo deja frío, más frío que todo ese tiempo en el hielo.

— ¡Alto Tony! Loki lleva un bebe en brazos.

El silencio es sepulcral, Vision repara en el detalle, Iron Man no acaba de hacer sinapsis. Thor llega detrás y se queda paralizado como si hubiese visto el mismísimo Ragnarok.

— Hermano…

Steve siente el frío que recorre su nuca cada que escucha la manera en que Odinson pronuncia esas palabras, siempre que se trata de Loki, el asgardiano parece susurrar palabras de amor.

— Es un bebé, estoy seguro. — Vision se acerca y Loki no da ni un solo paso hacia atrás, permanece impávido y se limita a quitar la capa negra con la que cubre el pequeño bulto. Es un bebé, un pequeño bebé lobo.

— Es mi bebé — asegura el mismo Loki — y es tu hijo, Thor.

El Capitán América tiene que parpadear un par de veces, pero es todo lo que puede hacer cuando por el rabillo del ojo presencia el primer desmayo del Dios del Trueno. El sonido del martillo contra el suelo hace que Tony de un brinco dentro de su armadura, otra vez.

.

.

.

.

.

 **N/A: Es mi primer fanfic de Thor y en general de los Avengers. Así que espero no tropezarme tanto. ¡Gracias por leer y por sus reviews!**


	2. You are so Scrub

Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo en dejar un review. Fui realmente feliz.

Quisiera recordarte que esta es una comedia con tintes de drama. Y digo recordarte

porque parece que este primer capítulo realmente fue como _"Mira, hay un poco de comedia en tu drama_ "

So... I'm so fucked.

Irá bajando la intensidad, solo digo. ;)

 **...**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **You are so scrub**

Clint supo que necesitaba vacaciones cuando escuchó la alerta de Tony, pero la idea de tomar sus maletas esa misma noche y largarse de ahí, no llegó hasta que tuvo de frente la particular escena. Había saltado de su cama como un resorte, entre ponerse los pantalones y controlar su mano que temblaba, se retrasó.

Cuando arriba al escenario, lo hace muy preparado. Arco en mano y flecha apuntando a la cabeza del psicópata que alguna vez se le metió en la cabeza. Pero no llega a comprender nada. Thor yace inconsciente en el suelo, todos miran al asgardiano adoptado entre preocupados y estupefactos. Clint se pregunta qué han escuchado.

— Eres el Dios de las mentiras ¿Cómo esperas que te creamos?

La voz del Capitán tiene un pequeño temblor, eso le asusta.

— ¿Por qué estamos haciendo este escándalo? Es solo un lobezno ¿Desde cuándo somos Greenpeace? ¡Celebremos con juegos artificiales!

Iron Man llena de energía sus repulsores en las manos, Clinton no sabe que pasa, pero el frío que le recorre la nuca cuando se topa de frente a los ojos de Loki, lo hacen apoyar la moción con total violencia. Natasha, a su lado parece consternada, es la única que no quita sus ojos del pequeño lobo que Loki lleva entre brazos y que él no acaba de entender qué papel desempeña en su aparición. ¡Es solo un lobo!

Sin bajar el arco, se acerca al cuerpo del Dios del trueno, con un ligero puntapié lo mueve sin mucho resultado. ¿Qué diablos sucedió para que un hombre del temple de Thor, acabase en el suelo de aquella forma? Ve a todos en un rápido movimiento de cabeza, están pasmados. Se siente tentado a disparar y romper con la tensión, lo que sea que le garantice que su mente y voluntad seguirán siendo suyas.

— No es una ilusión — la bruja escarlata, levitando en el aire pronuncia aquello como una sentencia — está vivo.

Tony rueda los ojos, Clint sabe que está por disparar y él se prepara para hacer lo mismo. Quiere que la pesadilla termine ya. Pero lo que sigue a la declaración le reafirman su idea de irse de vacaciones. Natasha, su eterno amor, se despega del grupo y cierra la brecha de metros que existen entre el lado de los buenos y el lado del psicópata de ojos verdes. Clint ve asustado como la pelirroja le pone una mano en el hombro y como el Dios se queda quieto.

— Lo miras con amor, puedo reconocerlo. ¿En verdad es tu hijo?

Él escucha pero no logra darle sentido a las palabras de la Romanoff.

— Lo di a luz esta mañana.

No, no hay sentido en lo que escucha.

— ¿Pero cómo es posible eso? ¿Cómo puedes decir que Thor es su padre?

Rogers suena confundido, al menos él puede hablar.

— Sí sí, moral midgardniana básica. No somos hermanos, soy adoptado ¿Recuerdan? Fenrir es mi hijo, yo lo di a luz. Y, obviedad aparte, Thor es también Dios de la fertilidad.

Eso fue todo para Clint. Le daba igual lo que siguiera, no podía más. Se gira, patea al Dios del trueno quien por fin reacciona en un espasmo, y se dirige a su habitación. Que los vengadores lidien con semejante disparate.

— ¡Nada en esa oración tiene sentido!

Escucha a lo lejos al capitán, que debe ser el más afectado… después de Thor. A Clint no le importa. Él va a dormir.

.

.

 **Determinación**

Al primer sonido, Natasha se puso de pie. Cualquiera podría pensar que en realidad no dormía, y pudiese tener razón en sus palabras. Black Widow había aprendido, a punta de golpes, que dormir nunca traía nada bueno. Como el pijama de gatitos que tenía puesto y que no era particularmente adecuado para luchar contra un Dios loco.

Salió a una velocidad crucial por el pasillo, en el camino se encontró contra la espalda de su compatriota, Wanda estaba parada fuera de su habitación, mirando hacia la entrada sin aparente intención de alcanzar al equipo.

— ¡Nos necesitan!

—El invasor de New York alguna vez fue mi ídolo — cortó ella, de tajo sin moverse. Natasha pasó a su lado y se detuvo también, se mordió el labio. — Ahora pienso que es uno de los seres más abominables del planeta.

Natasha lo pensó un momento antes de extender su mano y tomarla con firmeza, avanzó y ella le siguió.

— Es nuestro enemigo Wanda, pero recuerda que es también el hermano de Thor.

La espía supo que no era un argumento fuerte, Wanda y Thor apenas se habían hablado, pues cuando ella entró a las filas de los Avengers, el Dios Asgardiano había vuelto a casa para lidiar con problemas típicos de reyes. Y después de la Guerra Civil y la ruptura del equipo, nada había vuelto a ser como antes, menos las relaciones interpersonales.

Nadie se había dado el tiempo para reparar eso que en la guerra se quebró.

La escena es atípica, incluso ante todo lo que ella ha visto con los años. No suelta a Wanda ni cuando Loki da la sentencia.

— Es mi bebé, y es tu hijo, Thor.

Natasha lo ve en cámara lenta. Un hombre tan alto como Thor, desvaneciéndose en el suelo con los ojos en blanco. No sabe si reír, porque aún no cree en lo que escucha, o preocuparse realmente, nadie se desmaya si no hay una pizca de credibilidad. Y tiene miedo. No es fácil olvidar su primera batalla contra guerreros alienígenas, con solo 2 pistolas para defenderse.

No es fácil olvidar la primera vez que alguien le leyó con tanta facilidad, con tanta intención de herirle y recordarle ese pasado del que no podía escapar. Black Widow siente como la mano de Wanda se libera de su agarre, la mujer vuela por sobre su cabeza y ella distingue un brillo de desconcierto en su mirar.

¿Quién no estaría desconcertado? Un Dios-alienígena-Gigante de Hielo, con un lobezno en brazos, diciendo que es su hijo y el del Dios del Trueno. Es que nadie lo creería de no verlo.

Pero es el Dios de la mentira, es un experto en manipulación, en engaño, en ilusión. ¿Quién sería tan tonto, además de Thor, para caer en sus juegos? Escucha a Iron Man gritar, al Cap cuestionar eso que no puede entender, pero nada de eso importa. Nada, solo lo que Wanda dice.

— No es una ilusión — la bruja escarlata, levitando en el aire pronuncia aquello como una sentencia — está vivo.

Y entonces ella lo ve. En esos ojos verdes y fríos, hoy hay algo más. Hay amor, es una mirada que ha visto tantas veces que ha perdido la cuenta. La conoce porque por años la anheló. Crecida entre asesinos la buscó en cada par de ojos, en cada extraño roce, en cada palabra. Y nunca pudo dar con ella, no ahí. Y, confundida, siente fe, esperanza. Y no se comprende a sí misma cuando se acerca al loco Dios.

— Lo miras con amor, puedo reconocerlo. ¿En verdad es tu hijo?

Loki asiente y sigue mirándolo con ternura, como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo.

— Fenrir es mi hijo, yo lo di a luz.

Escucha más voces, más locura en el salón, pero lo ignora. Sus ojos se ven capturados por la mirada de Fenrir, un lobo de ojos verdes más intensos que los de su padre… madre _(whatever)._ Su pequeño hocico, su linda y tierna pata. Hasta ella siente que es imposible no querer a tan lindo bebé, sea un animal o no.

Toma entre sus dedos la pequeña pata de Fenrir y mira a Loki en busca de aprobación. Él se la da y la acompaña de una disimulada sonrisa. Black Widow sabe que pierde la cordura si acepta proteger el amor del Dios de la mentira.

 _Tal vez El Salón Rojo exterminó a la madre, pero jamás a la mujer._

— Deberíamos escucharlo.

Su voz se impone, Tony quien sigue parloteando se queda callado como el resto del salón. Natasha no ve a Clint en el lugar y rápido comprende su decisión de abandonar el conflicto, entre todos hay lazos rotos, rencores, desconfianza, para muchos como Clint & Tony, lo de New York es difícil de olvidar.

— Natasha, por favor. Debes resistir, seguramente está manipulando tu mente.

Wanda tiene preocupación en la voz, a Natasha la afirmación le resuena en los miedos, pero sostiene con mayor firmeza la pequeña pata rosada.

— He escuchado mucho de ti, Scarlet Witch. Pero creo que hablas en nombre de tus habilidades y no de las mías.

Ahí está, la sonrisa y mirada burlona y prepotente del hechicero.

— ¡No me compares contigo!

La espía apenas tiene tiempo de reaccionar para cubrir a Loki y a su bebé del ataque masivo de la bruja, Natasha piensa que la onda de color rojo los matará. Pero cuando se gira descubre que la magia de color verde ha respondido creando un choque de energías, dejándola a ella y a Fenrir a salvo. Romanoff siente hasta las entrañas la magia de Loki, y la siente tan fuerte que es casi irreconocible a la que usó en la invasión Chitauri. Aquél golpe arroja a todos los vengadores hacia atrás, y hace que Wanda retroceda en el aire y se cubra el rostro.

— ¡Eso es Asgardiano! Muestra tus verdaderos colores.

— Wanda, detente. No necesitamos la violencia ahora.

Vision, con su calmada voz intenta convencer a la mujer, pero Natasha reconoce cierta ira en sus ojos y piensa que eso es realmente peligroso. Wanda aún puede ser muy impulsiva cuando sus emociones la dominan.

— En nuestra primera batalla, se dijo que me faltó convicción. De verdad no busco pelea Avengers, busco ayuda. Pero tampoco dudaré en proteger a mi hijo, no me provoquen o descubrirán que New York puede ser solo el menor de sus malos recuerdos conmigo.

— ¿Acaso es una amenaza? Más vale curarnos en salud.

Scarlet Witch prepara su magia entre sus manos, Loki ni siquiera parpadea. Al parecer su magia lo protege sin que él mueva un músculo.

— ¡Basta Wanda!

Grita el Capitán, que se levanta del suelo para acercarse. Natasha le niega con la cabeza, aquello puede convertirse en una batalla entre hechiceros y es algo para lo que ninguno de ellos está preparado. Black Widow toma a Fenrir entre brazos y Loki se lo permite, ella pasa la saliva con pesadez. Pero Wanda no le da tiempo de alejarse cuando lanza su segundo ataque, Vision la retiene después con sus brazos, pero es tarde. La magia de Loki responde, ella cierra los ojos con fuerza mientras cubre con su cuerpo al pequeño lobo. Hasta que escucha los truenos y el cimbrar de la tierra, su corazón se estremece como loco. La voz de Thor es tan grave, tan imponente que ella misma se pregunta a dónde ha ido el dulce y bobalicón Dios nórdico.

— ¿Acaso no escuchaste la orden Maximoff? — Natasha abre los ojos para encontrarse con la espalda de Thor, quien la cubre a ella, a Fenrir y a Loki. — Vuelve a lanzar un hechizo y no garantizo tu seguridad, este es mi hijo ¿Desde cuándo atacamos seres indefensos?

Ella jura escuchar un chasquido de la lengua de Loki, pero lo ignora. Iron Man se para junto al Capitán, abre la careta de su casco y aterriza apagando los repulsores.

— Bien bien, todos cálmense. No atacaremos a nuestro querido Shakespeare, pero me pregunto ¿Qué ayuda necesitas? ¿Y por qué crees que estaremos dispuestos a hacerlo?

— ¡Esa no es la pregunta importante Tony! — Steve se sostiene del hombro de Iron Man, parece que le cuesta respirar —Thor, te das cuenta que decir que eres el padre implica que tú y él… Y… ¡Y eso!

— Sí Rogers, le dieron duro contra el muro, macizo contra el suelo y lento contra el pavimento ¿De verdad nunca notaste su extraña relación?

— En realidad creo que a Fenrir lo concebimos en _Andlang_ , es un paraje hecho por flores blancas… Muy lindo. — Comenta Thor como en un suspiro. Natasha ve a Loki morderse el labio y susurrar _"Al menos recuerdas eso"_ y ella se siente un poco culpable por irrumpir en un problema de pareja. El Dios del Trueno se gira para verlos. — ¿Qué ha sucedido, hermano?

 _"¡No puedes seguir diciéndole hermano!"_ Todos escuchan el grito de Steve, pero ya nadie le presta atención, solo Vision quien se separa del grupo para preparar té de tila, más de uno lo necesitará. Loki se acerca a Natasha a quien le extiende los brazos, ella no puede negarse a devolverle al bebé incluso cuando piensa que podría hacerlo.

— No soy una madre primeriza Stark — responde el Dios, ignorando categóricamente a Thor, quien parece no prestar atención al detalle — Tengo más hijos, Jörmundgander, Hela & Fenrir.

— La tómbola de nombres no te lo puso fácil ¿Me estás presumiendo o eso debería decirme algo?

Exclama el hombre de armadura aún con su casco abierto, Rogers se ha ido a sentar a la mesa compartida de la cocina del edificio, parece lidiar con muchas cosas al mismo tiempo. Loki suspira, Natasha rueda los ojos al mismo tiempo que siente un escalofrío. Los mitos nórdicos parecen ser predicciones del futuro.

 _Señor, en la mitología nórdica Jörmundgander es conocida como la gran serpiente de Midgard, la Tierra, su hogar._ — Es la voz de Viernes, quien hace a Rogers pegar un brinco del susto — _Es tan grande que, mordiéndose su propia cola, da la vuelta al mundo entero. Será la causante de la gran destrucción de la Tierra, al originarse maremotos cuando en el Ragnarök rompa ese anillo._

 _"Eso es mentira, solo hay un Dios"_ Otra vez la voz de Steve, es un eco que se pierde sin una sola respuesta. Iron Man, ateo como es, solo suelta un suspiro y Natasha se limita a reír bajito. Wanda ha regresado al suelo, solo niega la cabeza como si estuviera en un trance.

 _Fenrir simboliza el poder de la destrucción, el desorden y la anarquía, es precisamente el gran lobo quien arranque y coma la cabeza de Odín. Finalmente, tenemos a Hel, diosa del inframundo, necesaria para limpiar el mundo de las almas de los indignos, y a la vez la dirigente de los ejércitos de los muertos que traerán el Ragnarök._

— ¿Me estás diciendo que una pelea familiar, donde el nieto se come al abuelo, nos va a llevar a la destrucción?

Tony parpadea un par de veces, frunce el ceño y Natasha puede asegurar que quiere un trago.

— Datos más, datos menos. Hel se escuchaba muy tosco y mejor le pusimos Hela.

Loki comienza a avanzar con su bebé entre brazos. Pasa a un lado de Stark y se dirige a la mesa donde Rogers sigue con la cabeza entre las manos, mirando el suelo.

— ¿Pusimos? — pregunta Natasha quien ya prevé la respuesta.

— Oh sí, es mi primogénita.

Contesta Thor con una enorme sonrisa que, definitivamente, no es la adecuada para el momento. Natasha comienza a preguntarse por qué carajos tuvo que sentir el compromiso de proteger a esa familia, que se ve, va a necesitar mucho más que terapia.

 **Confused.**

Wanda acepta el té que Vision le ofrece, pero lo toma rápido. Las manos le tiemblan, se gira de inmediato sin mirarlo a los ojos y se sienta en la mesa compartida. Nadie hace caso de Steve, pero a su lado todos miran a los ojos del Dios asgardiano quien también acepta el vaso. No comprende por qué Iron Man se quita su traje, solo mantiene su guante puesto, mientras se sienta al lado de Loki.

—Muy bien, tus hijos van a destruir Asgard y la Tierra. ¿Y ellos son quienes necesitan ayuda?

Ella se imagina mil escenarios, otra guerra Chitauri, otra invasión alienígena, más mounstros. Más desastre. Sale de sus pensamientos por la reacción de su cuerpo cuando Thor se sienta a su lado, se remueve incómoda en su silla pero aun así mantiene sus ojos fijos en los verdes del hechicero que alguna vez admiró.

— Son prisioneros de Odín — exclama mientras da un sorbo a su vaso — Midgard ha dado múltiples profecías sobre mis hijos, ya las han escuchado. El rey teme por esto y los ha condenado a una vida de sufrimiento. Durante años mantuve a _Jör_ escondido en Joutunheim y más tarde hice lo mismo con Hela — Aquí Wanda nota una clara mirada furtiva y rencorosa a Thor, quien no mueve un solo músculo facial — Pero al final me descubrieron y El Padre de Todos hizo lo mismo que con Slepnir. Los controló. A Jör lo envió debajo de Midgar y a mi preciosa Hela la envió a Hell. Es una niña ¡Por las Nornas! No quiero saber a dónde enviará a Fenrir cuando lo atrape.

— Si yo fuese Odín y supiese que esas profecías se cumplen, también tomaría contra medidas.

Wanda da un sorbo a su té inmediatamente después de soltar aquello, no puede sostenerle la mirada a Loki. Pero este continua como si nadie hubiese irrumpido, Maximoff frunce el ceño.

— Cuando Fenrir nació esta mañana, Heimdall le informó al Rey, Frigga me ayudó a escapar. Ella piensa que podemos evitar tal destino si en vez de propiciarles una cruel infancia, los ayudo a crecer con amor. Quiero recuperar a mis hijos.

— Las profecías son las profecías — inquiere Scarlet Witch, Thor se gira a verla con el ceño fruncido y ella mira al suelo — ¿Cómo podemos confiar en que nuestra intervención será positiva en vez de acelerar el destino de tus… hijos?

— Te recuerdo que soy uno de los principales creadores de problemas…— Tony apoya su barbilla contra su mano, rechaza el té de Vision y hace una mueca con la boca, una especie de puchero — Ultron, mi culpa. No creo que "positiva" sea la palabra correcta para mi influencia. ¿Nosotros qué ganamos de esto?

— Los niños están destinados a la destrucción. Pero las predicciones no son totalitarias, en los mitos la madre de mis hijos es otra persona. Y como pueden ver, las hormonas de Thor cambiaron el curso de la historia. Se puede cambiar el destino, Avengers. ¿Van a participar en esto o no?

— En otras palabras, si cooperamos podremos vigilar a los 4 y garantizar así la seguridad del mundo.

Es Vision quien por fin toma asiento al lado de ella, Wanda tiene el impulso de girarse a verlo, pero no lo hace.

— ¿Confiarías en mí para crecer a 3 chicos con el poder de destruir al mundo?

Loki sonríe, es esa sonrisa que desarma hasta al más macho, da un sorbo a su té y termina su intervención. Hay una pausa. Es un silencio pesado que se instala en la mesa.

— Los ayudaremos.

Es la voz de Steve quien por fin mira hacia el frente y parece haber convicción en sus ojos.

— Es suicida.

Sentencia Stark, ya nadie habla.

.

.

.

Scarlet Witch camina hacia su habitación, va detrás de Natasha quien le da la espalda. Probablemente no sea fácil iniciar una conversación así que calla, con la discreción que puede, indaga en su mente. Sabe que está mal, pero no va a detenerse. Lo hizo con Tony y con Steve antes de dejar la cocina y comprueba lo que más teme. No hay rastro de magia ni de control mental.

Los Avengers accedieron ayudar a un Dios loco por propia convicción.

 _"No tenemos los medios para controlar la magia de Loki, Thor ha dicho que se hará responsable esta noche. Dormirá con él. Wanda, eres nuestra única reserva de contención ¿Puedes, por favor, mantenerte al tanto de ese trío?"_ Esa fue la instrucción de Iron Man y ella no piensa desobedecerle, está dispuesta a comprobar que todo esto es una mala idea. Y seguro Tony, en el fondo, también lo piensa. Es un hombre serio.

 _"Dormir con él, trío… ¡Lo estás haciendo a propósito Stark! Sabes que la habitación de Thor está junto a la mía"_ Luego recuerda el reclamo del Capitán y la idea se le pasa. Lo hará por el equipo, por remediar ese incordio. Cierra la puerta de su habitación tras de sí. Y se pega a la pared.

Concentra sus poderes en trasladar su conciencia hacia la habitación del par de asgardianos. La sensación de voyeur no es algo que viene a su mente, no hasta que la pelea se empieza a desarrollar en la pieza. Loki es el primero en entrar, en un solo movimiento de muñeca crea una cuna al lado derecho de la cama, está por arropar en ella al lobo cuando Thor intenta acunarlo. El desplante del pelinegro es histriónico, se da la vuelta dándole la espalda y él mismo coloca a Fenrir — A Wanda aún le cuesta pensar que ese animal tiene un nombre y es un bebé "humano" — un escalofrío le recorre la nuca cuando se fija en los ojos de Loki. Hay más furia de la que ella había llegado a conocer. Se recuerda a sí misma, recuerda sus ojos cuando veía a Antonhy Stark.

 _"¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas esperando a Fenrir? ¿Por qué me sigues apartando de tu lado?"_ La voz de Thor le suena a súplica, Wanda se estremece: Nunca había escuchado tantas emociones en la voz del Dios. Siempre era impetuoso, seguro de sí mismo, ahora luce como un cachorro abandonado. Herido.

 _"Tomaré mi lado de la cama, Thor."_ El hechicero lo ignora. El rubio se aparta para acomodarse al lado izquierdo, con una naturalidad que demuestra costumbre. Scarlet Witch espera a que el pelinegro se recueste también, pero se queda sentado a la orilla de la cama, meciendo la cuna.

 _"Mañana te prometo que sacaremos a Jörmundgander de ahí, Loki, lo juro"_

Thor, desde su lado alarga su brazo, su mano acaricia la melena de su hermano menor, y Maximoff siente una arqueada subirle desde la garganta. ¿No fueron crecidos como la misma sangre? ¿En qué momento les importó poco el pacto de hermanos, para caer bajo las desgracias del deseo? Hay una mueca en los labios de Loki, parecida a una sonrisa que a Wanda la hace preocupar, al grado de comenzar a prepararse para un ataque dirigido al Dios del Trueno.

 _"Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer hermano, después de todo ¿Quién lo dejó ahí?"_

 _"Loki, yo no sabía que él era tu hijo, yo…"_

 _"Claro que no, tú nunca cuestionas a Odín. Eres su perro faldero, incapaz de proteger…"_ Las manos de Wanda sudan, siente que la respiración se le dificulta. Loki, por un momento pierde la compostura, le da un manotazo a Thor para apartarlo, el Dios retrocede y alza la voz _"¿Quién puso a Jörmundgander ahí? ¿Quién, Thor? ¿Quién lo puso ahí?"_

Tres golpes, duros y firmes contra la pared hacen brincar a Loki. Perdiendo por completo el momento del drama.

 _"¡Yo no quiero saber quién puso qué, ahí! Aún habemos personas que queremos dormir. Por favor"_

Wanda hace una conexión mental rápida con Steve, que pide silencio casi implorando al otro lado de la pared. No quiere seguir escuchando. No sabe qué parte del cuerpo es _Yormungarr_ en Asgard, pero suena tan sucio, que no quiere saberlo.

Scarlet Witch, por primera vez en la noche. Ríe.

.

.

.


	3. I must be Drunk

**.**

 **.**

¡Muchas gracias por los follow y reviews! Eternamente agradecida. Me he tardado mucho en la actualización, tengo la idea avanzada en mi cabeza, pero de eso a ponerla en papel después de IW y otras ideas que fueron surgiendo, han pasado meses.

No está abandonado, ni tengo intención de hacerlo. Es la primera vez que abordo comedia con estos personajes y aún más que interactuaré con triángulos amorosos y parejas que never en la vida he tratado: IronFrost / IronStrange & IronSpider (Starker) e incluso el BruTasha. Por supuesto, mi fav Thorki ~

Como ves, llevo una mezcla loca, que intentaré hacer funcione, tú serás la que tendrá la última palabra. Porque mi pareja protagónica, no tiene narración propia y si llega a tenerla será la mínima. Vista a través de los ojos de los demás.

Mis fanfics más largos suelen llegar apenas a los 7 capítulos y no creo que este sea mucho más. Dependerá del apoyo a la historia y si está en verdad llega a eso sin meterle paja, que es algo que de verdad detesto.

Gracias por estar aquí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2:**

 **.**

 **I must be drunk…**

.

.

La puerta de su habitación se desliza con el característico sonido del metal de compuerta del edificio Avengers. Bosteza mientras estira sus brazos, mueve los hombros para destensarlos. Su cuarto es el más silencioso de todo el edificio, probablemente lo único que podrías escuchar es la alerta verde. Y eso nunca es buena señal.

Es por esto que Bruce pasa las noches como si fuese un bebé, sin ruidos ni interrupciones, incluso de vez en vez, se toma el atrevimiento de trabajar dentro de la habitación. Para él esta mañana es una igual a todas. Repasa mentalmente lo que tiene que hacer, aunque no es que su rutina varíe mucho de un día a otro.

Si las cosas se mantienen tranquilas, se preparará un muy buen desayuno, leerá algunas noticias solo para ver la locura del mundo, se compadecerá de él mismo un momento y luego entrará al laboratorio a experimentar lo suficiente para sentir que hace algo por el mundo, antes de que su yo verde salga y acabe con todos sus intentos de redención.

Se estira mientras sigue dando pasos hasta la cocina, distingue a alguien de espaldas, pero no lo enfoca muy bien. Por la estatura piensa un momento en Visión, pero él no viste de verde. Toma asiento en uno de los altos bancos de la barra, se frota los ojos y toma de entre su camisa sus lentes.

Escucha un pequeño gemido, tímido e inocente. Al alzar la mirada, tiene que cuestionarse su estado etílico o su salud mental.

Loki, el hermano inestable de Thor, está en su cocina.

Y eso no es todo. La está usando. Hierve algo, luego lo vacía en una… ¿Mamila?

— Buenos días Bruce. ¿Te apetece leche con tu café?

Se retira los lentes, los limpia con la orilla de su camisa. Se los vuelve a poner. No, no hay caso. Tiene a un Dios nórdico, loco y narcisista, en la cocina. Su primera reacción, tomando en cuenta sus aventuras vividas, es levantarse de golpe y mirar a los lados, busca otra mirada que le devuelva la tranquilidad. Pero la respuesta no es la que desea, una risita, breve pero pícara, es lo que recibe.

Gira, los ojos verdes le ponen de punta los vellos de la nuca. Desde su perspectiva, su sentir es normal cuando tienes a Loki invadiendo tu espacio personal con un café en la mano, una mirada que comería tu carne y escupiría tus restos, y un pequeño lobo en la otra mano.

¿Un qué?

— Ante tu clara incapacidad para armar una sola frase coherente, he tomado la decisión por ti y coloqué 2 cucharadas de leche. Para el estándar de un midgardiano, debe ser más que aceptable.

Bruce, anonado, lento y despistado como no le gusta mucho admitirse que es, asiente y toma la taza, luego la suelta en el acto. Demasiado caliente, de un caliente no natural. La porcelana se estrella contra el suelo y el líquido se riega para luego desaparecer en un halo verde y el chasqueo de lengua del hermano loco de Thor.

— Oh Bruce, sigues tan inocente como siempre.

El doctor tiene que cerrar los ojos y llevar sus dedos al puente de su nariz para apretarlo con fuerza, necesita relajarse.

— Y tú tan loco como de costumbre. Deja en paz a Bruce, por favor. — Tony entra arrastrando sus pantuflas, lleva las gafas de sol y se deja caer, de cara, sobre la barra de la cocina — A mí sírveme un Martini, de prisa.

—Oh perdona, creo que has confundido mis funciones — Bruce ahora completamente lúcido y seguro de su sobriedad, ve el brazo del Dios ponerse de un azul demasiado azul y congelar la barra que de inmediato hace despertar al durmiente Stark.

— Ya veo por qué sigues soltero — espeta Iron Man poniéndose de pie y ajustando su bata a medio caer, hasta para el doctor Banner es evidente que el comentario cala hondo en el de ojos verdes quien aprieta la mandíbula hasta el punto que sus dientes trinan, en un ademán dramático, el Dios nórdico gira la cabeza y toma el biberón para dárselo al cachorro de lobo que lleva moviendo de un lado a otro desde hace rato — Lo olvidaba Banner, alístate. Saldremos en una misión y necesito al chico verde.

— ¿Y a dónde se supone que iremos?

Tony, con el mismo aire de diva que el Dios, se retira los lentes. Los ojos cafés ruedan en dirección del pelinegro, y eso hace sudar frío a Bruce.

— Digamos que los Avengers harán un pequeño servicio a la comunidad — Loki no le mira, tiene el biberón en el hocico del pequeño animal, hay un silencio que ninguno de los miembros originales de los vengadores piensa romper, así que el Dios prosigue — Iremos a recoger a mi precioso Jör a la guadería-prisión donde su abuelo Odín, le confinó.

Bruce abre los ojos de la impresión, intenta pronunciar algo. Mueve una mano en un ademán de conversación, pero al final no consigue articular nada. Solo un débil _"¿Jör?"_ Tony se acerca hasta ponerle mano en el hombro y sonreírle.

— Jörmundgander, un basilisco destinado a destruir el planeta — Ahora el Doctor Banner siente que empieza a comprender la situación, que todo va ganando claridad. El Dios loco busca ayuda para detener a alguna de sus propias creaciones y necesita a Hulk. Debieron empezar por ahí. — Ah, y es el hijo de Shakespeare moderno.

O por ahí.

Loki hace un chasqueo con su lengua, se gira para atender al pequeño lobo, no sin antes dejar a Bruce más confundido que antes, es decir. ¿Eso es biológicamente posible? ¿Qué combinación bizarra de genes tuvieron que haberse presentado para tremendo resultado? Espera… ¿Qué es un Basilisco?

— ¿Cómo amaneció mi bebé?

Thor, con su imponente cabellera rubia, entra retumbando el suelo de la cocina, sus ojos azules brillan mientras miran a Loki y al lobo. A Banner no le cuesta trabajo hacer la conexión y llegar a una deducción que claramente no debería tener lógica. Pero da igual que no la tenga, porque está viendo como Thor intenta darle un beso en la frente al pelinegro, mira atento como este se quita en un movimiento evidente y también tiene que asimilar la mirada de dolor de su amigo rubio cuando este intenta tomar al ¿Bebé? ¿ _Su_ bebé? Entre sus brazos y le es negado el derecho por su hermano.

— Estorbas, Thor. Quítate.

El Dios del trueno se queda con los brazos en el aire, cuando sus ojos chocan con los suyos, carraspea como apenado y se frota la mano por la nuca mientras desaparta la mirada, no sin antes darle una sonrisa cordial.

— Loki, no tienes que ser tan rudo.

Una eminencia como él, reconocido por su inteligencia y su capacidad intelectual, justo ahora tiene un choque sináptico que puede incendiar su cabeza. En menos de 5 minutos acaba de darse cuenta que su gran amigo, el macho más macho entre los machos, el Dios de la fertilidad y la hombría, el guerrero apasionado del arte de lo bélico por el simple placer de destruir… tiene una relación sentimental- erótica con su hermano adoptivo. Una relación que, genéticamente imposible (A menos que seas un Dios nórdico y te valgan 3 hectáreas de… de… ¡Ahg! Las leyes de lo biológicamente posible) y moralmente reprochable (A menos que seas un Dios nórdico esculpido por la madre tierra como el hombre más hombre) tienen por lo menos un par de hijos.

Y sigue mirando, porque Thor intenta tomarle la cadera a Loki. Él se niega, lo ignora categóricamente mientras se ocupa, con mucha diligencia, en limpiar la leche derramada.

Así que encima de todo lo anterior, está ahí, siendo el espectador de una pelea de amantes. ¿Se puede ser más inmaduro? Quiere decir, si rompieron esas dos barreras de lo físico — y literal — posible ¿Qué carajos les impide reconciliarse? ¿La batalla de New York… exactamente qué fue?

Un ruido en el extremo contrario de la barra lo despabila, es Natasha que apoya sus codos en ella, chasquea la lengua para llamar la atención de la pareja de dioses.

— Por favor, guarden sus peleas para otro momento. — Ni Hulk, ni él con 4 doctorados, son capaces de desapartar la mirada. Los ojos de la Viuda Negra lo sienten y giran. Es fugaz, pero es una eternidad de incomodidad. De todo lo que no han dicho y deberían. ¿Pero con qué empezar? ¿Con una excusa? ¿Con un " _Fue el chico de verde y no yo_ "? — Si quieres yo puedo cuidar a Fenrir.

Romanov corta la conexión y Bruce la imita para ver como Loki ha congelado a Thor.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, Bruce sea igual de inmaduro.

.

.

 **Very Late for a Baby Shower**

Ser tan poderoso como él no le quita su humanidad. Pero quita algunas cosas inherentes a ser humano. Un humano social, para más precisión. No es que antes fuese un ejemplo de élite, pero sabía defenderse.

¿Y ahora?

Es que a veces, el tiempo se le distorsiona de formas insospechadas. Vaya, que es justificable, cualquiera a quien se lo explicase lo entendería en un parpadeo. Pero, para su pesar, no era tan fácil con las normas sociales.

Para él fue normal, hasta halagador debería subrayar.

Pensó que a todos les agradaría, aunque admitiéndose la sinceridad a sí mismo, realmente tampoco le importó mucho evitar un disgusto en los miembros de la torre Avengers. Menos en Anthony Stark.

— ¿Qué diablos haces en mi salón, Strange?

— Me resulta muy obvio. — El Hechicero supremo se encuentra levitando mientras cuelga una enorme manta que Wong preparó especialmente para la ocasión, ya había colocado un fino mouse de hierba buena, unas cuantas tazas con un té hecho por él mismo y para el padre había mandado a hacer un pastel de fresas. —Termino de arreglar la bienvenida para el bebé de Loki.

Stark avanza e intenta robar un poco de pastel con su sucio dedo, su capa golpea su mano y Iron Man gira los ojos en fastidio. Strange tiene ganas de sonreír, pero no lo hace. Menos frente a él.

— Llegas tarde, Dumbbledore. Al parecer tu chico ya dio a luz.

Ahora recuerda porque le fastidia tanto. Agradecería no ser tan inteligente y con una memoria tan perfecta porque…

— ¡Entendí esa referencia!

¡Genial!... no, no es cierto. Steve Rogers entra al salón junto a la bruja escarlata, quien apenas le sonríe con los ojos. El humor en ese cuarto estaba totalmente disparejo.

— ¡Viernes! ¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Tenemos los sistemas rotos, te sientes enfermo, hay un problema con los sensores? Porque no comprendo cuántos más seres extraños tendremos que recibir sin que yo me entere de nada.

Tony mira hacia el techo, el Hechicero Supremo siente una punzada en su ego, joder. Que Iron Man crea que su capacidad es equiparable a sus arcaicos sistemas de seguridad como para que él, Doctor Strange, no pueda pasárselos por donde no le da la luz y entrar como se le antoje. Capaz, aún tiene que pensarlo, una noche aparecerá en su alcoba para darle una lección de dónde se encuentran sus fuerzas.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde están los festejados?

Loki camina detrás de Wanda, a Strange no le cuesta entender que la Bruja Escarlata es la que tiene que vigilar al Hechicero asgardiano. Y eso debe ser incómodo, tomando en cuenta que, por sus códigos, justo ahora no serán los mejores amigos. Cuando su mirada choca con los ojos verdes de Loki, que sigue refunfuñando por el escándalo, el pelinegro hace una mueca de alegría y corre, casi, tropezando con Wanda.

— ¡Por amor a las Nornas! ¿Lo recordaste, Stephen?

Loki mira la manta, es linda y dice "Bienvenido Fenrir" Hace mucho tiempo que Stephen sabe que uno de los hijos, el último para ser precisos, se llamaría Fenrir, el lobo que en las profecías comerá la cabeza de Odín.

Qué lindura ¿Verdad?

— ¿Desde cuándo eres tan cercano al Hechicero de la Tierra?

Thor, imponente como siempre, toma la muñeca de su hermano y la aparta de su hombro. A Stephen le agrada Thor. Pero no lo soporta cuando se pone posesivo o simplemente estúpido. Que suele pasar con demasiada frecuencia.

El pelinegro se mueve brusco frunciendo el ceño, luego, casi de manera natural, toma a Fenrir que colgaba de su espalda y lo extiende hacia él.

Sí, Strange fue médico.

Pero eso de lidiar con bebés nunca ha sido su fuerte.

Menos bebés con colmillos.

Cuando le toma, imaginando lo peor, Fenrir hace unos sonidos suaves, como si se acurrucara. Lo segundo que piensa el Hechicero supremo es que el pelaje del hijo de Loki es demasiado suave. Gris plateado. Alza la mirada para sonreírle a Thor, quien no sabe si dejar ganar su instinto posesivo o su lado de orgulloso padre.

— No tengo por qué darte explicaciones — Stephen entiende que entre esos dos hay más conflictos que simples celos, porque los ojos de ambos están cargados de dudas y arrepentimientos. Y no, no tiene que ser Hechicero para notarlo, es como ver lo cristalina del agua. — Lo siento Stephen, aún no sé si podré traer de vuelta a Jör.

El médico mira al pequeño lobo. Es complicado entender que esta es la cría que surge entre un gigante de hielo y un asgardiano. Le costaría la magia del mundo comprender como del rubio y el negro resulta en plata. Pero no es prejuicioso para detenerse en ello, honestamente lo que le preocupa es el mismo destino tan remarcado para los hijos de Loki.

— ¿Por qué no se nos une a esta misión suicida, Doctor?

Iron Man alza las cejas e intenta retarle con la mirada. Stephen niega con la cabeza, mientras la tarde comienza a mostrarse por los vidrios de la torre Avengers. Él es el Hechicero Supremo y mientras Antonhy Stark puede creer que con sus bromas o su ego alzado va a conseguir salvar su pequeña ciudad, él tiene que velar por el multiverso.

Y también sabe que cuando se tiene que hacer lo necesario se hace. Como ser amigo de Loki, como desear proteger a sus hijos si estos no causan un cataclismo y si tiene que juntarlo con alguien a quien ame para evitar que su locura y maldad regresen a hacer estragos en la Tierra. Él lo hará.

— Jörmungander volverá, Loki. Confía. — Loki le mira expectante, Stephen le señala con los ojos a Thor y la respuesta del pelinegro es fruncir el entrecejo y negar con la cabeza. — Yo cuidaré a Fenrir.

— Y de casualidad, entre todas tus chucherías mágicas ¿No hablas parsel? Sería muy ú…dgfh

Tony empezó a mover la boca sin emitir un sonido, sus ojos de sorpresa que rápido pasaron a desconcierto y luego a ira, le fueron satisfactorios.

El Doctor sonríe de lado.

Strange ni lo mira. Tal vez Tony cree que puede tomar esas confianzas con él solo por haberle salvado cuando lo de Thanos. Si no es capaz de separar trabajo de la vida emocional, lo mejor será no escucharle más.

¿Dijo Parsel?

— Aprende a escuchar un poco, Tony. — Mientras abre uno de los anillos interdimensionales y mira a los presentes en el salón, quienes le devuelven la mirada con un poco de confusión —¿Listos? Tienen un viaje por los anillos justo ¡Ahora! ¿O cómo pensaban ir? ¿En un avión?

Y esto último lo dice directo a los ojos de Stark mientras le regala una risita burlona.

 **.**

 **.**

 **So small ~**

Los viajes entre dimensiones podían ser claramente sencillos, por lo menos cuando el Doctor Strange los ejecutaba, pero nunca se lo iba a decir. Le molestaba la autoridad con la que se imponía ante él, como si Tony le debiese algo. ¿Disculpa? ¿El qué?

No es como si él, con su exacerbada experiencia en magia y otras artes dignas de Harry Potter, pudiese saber que el Basilisco de Loki no estaba en su propia dimensión y que tenía que recurrir al Hechicero Supremo para llegar ahí.

¿Es que Stephen era egocéntrico o qué? Si él lo hubiese sabido, habría pedido el favor amablemente, como él bien sabe hacer. ¡Claro que sí! No hubiera hecho que el equipo, Steve, Bruce y Thor (Porque Wanda se negó rotundamente) anduvieran perdidos como justo ahora.

¿Qué clase de lugar es ese, precisamente?

Las paredes tienen un extraño color amarillo con patrones de líneas que forman especies de rombos y luego siguen su andar sin tocarse. El suelo es pegajoso, Iron Man prefiere ir con los repulsores encendidos pero los demás caminan y lo hacen escuchar el molesto sonido del _"squishy, squishy"_

Thor lleva el semblante serio, el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados le delatan. Loki parece tener el alma en un hilo, como si hablar justo ahora fuera lo más complicado para él. Bruce mira todo casi sorprendido, Steve solo se frota la nariz por el intenso olor a humedad. Tony quiere preguntar muchas cosas, pero el hechizo del bastardo de Strange no ha desaparecido.

No sabe si tiene un candado, un estúpido aprendizaje por el cual pasar para liberarse, como las historias clásicas de héroes, o si simplemente se quedará así hasta que vuelva y vuele al doctor por los aires con sus repulsores en máximo nivel.

— ¿Dónde encontraremos a Jör?

Pregunta Bruce, él agradece tener esa pequeña y especial conexión con su hermano de ciencia. Pero la mirada que devuelven Thor y Loki al girarse no es esperanzadora. Incluso él, mira en los verdes ojos de Loki la misma locura que le vio en New York, la columna se le pone rígida de la impresión.

Thor toma su martillo con más fuerza y agarra su capa roja con la mano libre. Se la lleva a los dientes para desgarrarla hasta dejarla a los tobillos. Loki entrelaza los dedos de sus manos y los estira para que cada uno truene, luego se lleva una de ellas al cabello, para aparecer su casco con cuernos, tan combinable con el traje verde sin capa.

— Ya lo encontramos, estamos sobre él.

La voz gutural del Dios del Trueno le suena a una no broma. Sin embargo, es él. ¿Por qué iba a dejarlo al azar? Apunta los repulsores y dispara al suelo, nada.

— Tony, no seas imprudente, podemos…

Alza una ceja.

El Capipaleta no le va a dar un regaño a estas alturas.

Concentra todo el poder de la armadura al lado derecho de la misma y dispara en un punto focalizado. De inmediato el piso se mueve, se desliza hacia un lado, en círculos apenas perceptibles, Iron Man es capaz de notarlos por estar en el aire.

El ruido es estremecedor, crujidos por todo lo bajo y rechinidos por todo lo alto, Tony quiere decir un montón de maldiciones y entre ellas pedirle al Doctor Banner que, por favor, saque al chico verde. Pero agradece que Hulk ya esté entre ellos antes de que él consiga la cura para la falta de habla.

— Pensé que eran incómodos insectos reptando por mi piel. Pero me encuentro a otra especie incluso más molesta. ¿Qué buscan?

La voz es un estruendo que no le permite reconocer si viene de lo alto, del fondo o de lo profundo. Pero es realmente fuerte, gutural y ronca, parece un demonio confinado desde milenios atrás en una mazmorra. Aunque, se recuerda, es casi lo que esta serpiente es. A su lado otro piso aparece, casi como magia, pero también se desliza. ¿Qué tan grande es esa cosa?

— ¡Vamos Jör! Soy yo, papá.

Loki tira las dagas y Thor su martillo. El Capitán, consternado, realiza lo mismo con su escudo mientras se sonríe con Thor de manera cómplice, aunque ambas miradas azules tienen cierto terror en las pupilas. Tony no baja, ni un segundo sus repulsores, gira en 360 grados constantemente, no entiende dónde inicia y termina ese suelo.

— ¡Siglos! ¡Siglos! No… no.

La voz se intensifica, los ruidos que crujen, que hacen temblar todo el espacio y hacen sentir a Stark en una caja que se va comprimiendo. Huele a humedad, tanta humedad.

La voz se escucha rota.

De pronto un ojo.

¡Un ojo! Negro como la noche, como la más profunda oscuridad. Solo uno, justo frente a Loki, mirándolo atento. En ese simple ojo cabrían todos los vengadores, sin problema.

— Fue mi culpa Jörmungander, lo siento de verdad.

El grito del rubio Dios es poderoso, fuerte, imperioso. Tony nunca lo había visto tan serio, tan sereno. Thor era siempre viceras y emoción. Impulso y desfachatez.

— ¿Lo trajiste? ¡Viniste con él! Eso es imperdonable hasta para ti papá.

Y ahí, sí, es claro. Ahí escucha resentimiento y odio. No hacia Loki, sino hacia Thor. El cuerpo de Jör serpentea y se mueve con tanta brutalidad que desestabiliza a todos los vengadores, Tony es capaz de percibir como se forman círculos sobre círculos. En un parpadeo es capaz de sostener a Steve que había perdido, literalmente, el piso. Como cuando fracturó al equipo.

Y Hulk se aferra con uñas y dientes — literalmente — a las escamas del reptil.

— Las cosas se torcieron como nunca antes. Déjame explicarte, lo que hice no tuvo perdón para Odín. ¡Pero lo hice por ti!

Si Thor es la autoridad, el fuego, la seguridad. Loki es solo un desastre. Suena quebrado, lastimado. ¿Quién es ese con la armadura verde y el casco dorado? Porque no es el mismo loco que lo arrojó de su propia torre. Stark se pregunta qué ha pasado, qué ha llevado a esa familia a hacerse tanto daño. ¿Son solo las profecías o algo más? ¿Es solo un Dios loco o la locura de un Dios cegado de amor?

— ¡Excusas, Dios de las mentiras! ¡Todas son excusas!

Es entonces que lo ve, la cara de Jör. Enorme, colosal. No tiene palabras. Solo distingue dos ojos tan oscuros que ya no reflejan nada, apenas el dorado de los trajes asgardianos. Y entonces esos ojos son casi absorbidos por una enorme boca, dos colmillos perfectos bañados en una sustancia amarilla que huele a muerte.

" _Esto no pinta bien"_ escucha decir al cap. No, nada ha pintado bien desde nunca. Iron Man le mira por encima de la careta, los ojos azules de Steve, tan llenos de autoconfianza le hacen sentir que aún puede pelear a su lado, como en los viejos tiempos. Y si muere a su lado, morirá satisfecho. Pero al mismo tiempo, siente que sus propios ojos cafés tienen el tono de reproche de la serpiente.

— ¡Bien! A mí puedes odiarme todo lo que quieras, pero él es tu padre y merece que lo escuches. Y si no lo haces por las buenas, lo harás a mi modo.

A veces le gustaría tener la voluntad del asgardiano, de mandar todo al carajo, de doblegar voluntades, de hacer estupideces por amor. Tan visceral como para enamorarse de su propio hermano, tan estúpido para seguir protegiendo a un villano loco. Tan noble para mover montañas por él.

Tony escucha, perplejo, la potencia real de los truenos de Thor. La electricidad viaja por las escamas de la serpiente y esta suelta un quejido de dolor que les perfora los oídos. Luego recuerda algo: Thor y Jörmungander están destinados a matarse mutuamente.

Tony Stark recupera el habla.

Y no sabe qué gritar.


	4. None Of My Business

**Unacceptable – CapiPaleta**

Steve se aferra con todas sus fuerzas a las muñecas del hombre de acero, agradece que las manos no le suden y que su ex no sea un rencoroso de mierda, porque mira hacia abajo y está seguro que la oscuridad lo mira a él también. No está seguro de en qué parte del mundo está, ni siquiera está seguro de seguir en el mundo.

Él es un veterano de guerra, por supuesto, pero nunca había hecho viajes interdimensionales, es más, estaba seguro que eso tenía más pinta de pesadilla que de misión de los Avengers. Porque nada de eso tiene sentido y había visto muchísimas cosas que carecían por completo de él, pero nunca a ese nivel.

¿En qué momento los renglones de Dios se torcieron tanto que llevaron a que un hombre como Loki engendrase una serpiente como esa? ¿Acaso nadie piensa que, genéticamente hablando, es imposible? Y eso que él no es precisamente sr. Ciencia.

¿O acaso es el resultado de los pecados de la humanidad? Y no confundamos, Steve, así como se ve, aferrado a IronMan, entiende por completo el amor entre hombres, ese no es el problema moral, es que fuesen hermanos.

Y no, no es menos grave porque Loki sea adoptado, incluso Steve podría pensárselo un poco más si hubieran cometido el pecado luego de saberlo, pero basta ver a la serpiente & al pequeño lobo, para entender que su relación incestuosa lleva más de un par de siglos.

Es decir, aún ellos mismos se creían hermanos. ¿Cómo, cómo? No creces mil y pico de años creyendo que es tu hermano, para que las hormonas te lleven por un camino completamente incorrecto en un par de siglos. Rogers pensó que Thor era un hombre con más autocontrol de sí mismo. Pero se equivocó.

Y no, no está bien. Por más que las largas, sensuales y sedosas piernas de Loki te hagan pensar lo contrario. ¡El incesto no está bien!

Un trueno le regresa al presente, el Dios más nórdico entre los nórdicos, está enfrentándose solo a un demonio con el poder de destruir la Tierra, escucha gritos, palabras sueltas de Thor que insisten en terminar con esa locura y volver a casa o algo por el estilo.

La voz impetuosa de la serpiente cimbra el espacio.

— ¡Simplemente déjanos en paz!

Jörmungander se retuerce ferozmente y el Cap ve como Hulk tiene que aferrarse a sus escamas con los dientes, y aunque sabe que el hombre verde no tiene ni una pizca del intelecto de Banner, no puede dudar sobre su instinto de supervivencia ¿Acaso no huele el dulce aroma del veneno?

— Por más que lo odies, somos familia.

Thor nunca lanza su hacha, solo hace que sus rayos repten por la piel de la serpiente mientras se mantiene en el aire, Steve no tiene que ser un genio para entender que no quiere herirla en realidad. Le gustaría estar tan seguro de que lo mismo va para Jör, pero no parece ser el caso.

La bestia muestra sus dientes y, demonios, son enormes. La distancia que Tony ha tomado le permite ver el panorama completo y se jura no es nada halagador. Mira hacia arriba y el hecho de que su ex novio permanezca en el más poluto de los silencios, no hace más que darle escalofríos.

Luego ve un pequeño cuerpo escalando por la parte trasera de la cabeza de la serpiente, Steve, que ya es un hombre madurito, tiene que hacer un esfuerzo por enfocar la figura y descubrir que Loki ha subido con sus dagas hasta la coronilla de su hijo.

— ¡Nunca vas a ser nuestra familia! Papá no te necesita.

Steve está realmente confundido, aquella enorme serpiente hace reproches como un crío. Ve que aquella frase, dicha con odio real, deja inmovilizado al asgardiano rubio, quien en ese segundo de confusión es golpeado por la cola de Jör, el golpe es realmente intenso pues Thor choca contra las paredes que, ahora que mira bien, parecen también escurrir en el líquido amarillo. La serpiente presiona a Thor con su cola, Steve siente que ellos deberían estar haciendo algo, pero no sabe el qué.

— Eso es algo que tiene que decidir él.

Thor levanta la stormbreaker y la encaja en la pared para zafarse del agarre, luego lleva la electricidad por su cuerpo...

— Muy bien, estoy harto. ¡Cállense los dos! — Loki se impone en lo alto, no se parece en nada al tipo quebrado que llegó la noche anterior. Thor detiene sus ataques y se mantiene en el aire, Jör se tensa, el Capitán mira asombrado como humo verde aparece a los pies del pelinegro y como su capa se ondea imponente ¿Qué acaso Loki lleva efectos especiales para sus entradas? — Tienes razón, Jör, soy un terrible padre y él un terrible espécimen asgardiano, pero hice todo esto para que volvieras a mi lado y ahora te vas a quedar quieto y me obedecerás.

La serpiente baja la cabeza, casi rendido, sus profundos ojos negros reflejan tristeza.

— ¿Podías hacer eso desde un inicio?

La voz de IronMan por fin vuelve a llenar el ambiente, Steve siente como es jalado por el hombre de hierro hasta donde está Loki.

— Este es el momento en que te callas y me ayudas a sujetar al niño.

Exclama el pelinegro.

— No pienso ir con Thor.

Bufa la serpiente, Rogers pone sus pies con mucho cuidado sobre la cabeza de Jör, mentiría si dijese que las piernas no le tiemblan un poco.

— No te estoy preguntando jovencito, es una orden.

Jör comienza a retorcerse, Steve se aferra con uñas y dientes a las escamas ¡Al diablo con el veneno! Él odia las alturas. Hulk por fin arriba al escenario, se lanza contra la quijada de la serpiente e intenta forzarla a cerrar las fauces.

IronMan utiliza los repulsores a su máxima potencia para empujar al animal desde el cuello contra la pared, en un intento más o menos efectivo para detener sus frenéticos movimientos.

— ¡Hey! Cuidado que me lo maltratan.

Steve rueda los ojos ante la voz de Loki, mientras se decide a ayuda a Hulk con el problema que representan sus colmillos. Pero mientras es zarandeado de un lado a otro, aprecia con perfecta nitidez como Loki levanta los brazos, sin mediar palabras con Thor, este parece entenderle pues vuela hasta él y le levanta tomándole desde la cintura.

Por un segundo Steve siente que está mirando una atractiva escena cliché de un manga shojo. Luego se repite que está viendo incesto y se le pasa la emoción. Loki se aferra al cuello de Thor, el rubio lo toma desde las piernas y lo sienta en sus brazos, como una princesa... una mimada y encaprichada, pero princesa al final.

— Amigos míos, sosténganlo bien.

Thor se eleva más con sus rayos y entonces Steve está seguro de hablar por él y por Tony, al decir que ambos se quedaron anonadados al ver a Loki sacar la gema del espacio. La luz cegadora cubre el lugar y de pronto Steve se encuentra cayendo al vacío.

Por el golpe, nunca jamás admitirá que se desmayó del puro susto, el Capitán se siente desubicado, está 100% seguro de que estaba luchando contra una serpiente gigante y que estar ahora en un suelo que parece concreto, no tiene sentido.

Stark, ya sin la careta de su traje, le extiende la mano, Steve la toma y sonríe en agradecimiento, el rubio puede jurar que ve una ligera sonrisa en los labios del ingeniero y su corazón se estruja un momento, luego mira a Loki, junto a él hay un chico de preciosos ojos negros y cabello del mismo color, tiene los brazos cruzados. Steve calcula unos 15 años, un jovencito.

 _Oh Dios._

 _Un maldito adolescente con el poder de destruir mundos._

¿Cómo iba a terminar eso?

— Bien Diva, ¿Cómo es que tienes la gema del espacio?

Tony se para frente a Loki, el asgardiano sonríe con esa mueca de locura que a Steve no se le olvida, se lleva una mano a la cintura y con la otra mueve su cabello hacia atrás.

— Fingí mi muerte hasta con el mismo Titán loco que ustedes no pudieron detener...

— En el primer intento.

Exclama Stark, como si su orgullo hubiese sido herido. El Capitán analiza los ojos de Tony y se pregunta seriamente qué piensa, al inicio pensó que estaba haciendo esto por solo compromiso como los guardianes de la Tierra, pero Steve ve un compromiso que no corresponde al papeleo burocrático de ser un héroe, ve algo de ilusión en esos ojos y se pregunta por qué.

— Esta es una simple piedra con parte del poder de la gema, imagínala como un pequeño frasco — Loki señala la piedra en su mano, es azul, de un azul brillante — Jör siempre fue muy grande y esta ha sido la única forma de hacerlo más pequeño.

— Cuando invadiste la Tierra... — Steve empieza a atar los cabos y aunque no piensa justificar la invasión a New York, tiene que admitir que el amor de los padres es algo que supera con creces cualquier otro amor, pese a que él nunca llegó a experimentarlo mucho tiempo con sus propios padres.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? — Thor ha caminado hasta el pelinegro y le ha tomado de los hombros, Steve ve el dolor, la decepción & el arrepentimiento en sus pupilas azules y su ceño fruncido, Loki se remueve incómodo —¿Por qué decidiste hacer todo tú solo? ¿No somos familia?

Un puntapié propinador por el adolescente, justo en la espinilla, hace retroceder a Thor. Jör sigue con los brazos cruzados, pero ahora se ha puesto en medio de Thor y Loki, su padre le mira con una expresión que Steve no es capaz de descifrar.

— ¿Será acaso porque tú me condenaste a este lugar? ¿O será porque en realidad no eran familia?

— Tu padre siempre será mi familia, independientemente de que seamos o no hermanos.

Jör sonríe de lado, una expresión clara de burla, se gira hacia Loki y se aferra a su brazo, aún es más pequeño que el pelinegro, apenas llega a su hombro, sin embargo, su verdadera forma da la vuelta a la Tierra. ¿Dónde está el sentido en esto? ¿El niño sabe que su padre es la madre de Fenrir? Neta, Steve piensa que nada está bien en el mundo. Esto es totalmente la degradación de la moral, del buen gusto, de la estética. ¡Es inaceptable!

— Bueno, es momento de ir a casa antes de que Odín se percate de que has desaparecido de su prisión. ¿Listos para el viaje de regreso? Hacerlo con mis poderes y la gema del espacio no es precisamente tan cómodo como los viajes de Strange.

Steve se acerca al Dr. Banner que, en algún punto de la caída, dejó de ser Hulk, pero al parecer el ambiente de la prisión no le ha sentado bien pues tiene una pinta de echar todo lo verde que lleva dentro en una arcada. Thor se coloca detrás de Loki y los demás le imitan, Tony se para detrás de él. Steve piensa que, si el viaje será pesado, lo mejor es conversar un poco, aligerar el ambiente.

No es que sean enemigos, es que simplemente, siente que las cosas siguen sin estar bien. Se gira para verlo a los ojos, Tony bosteza mientras mira derredor, Steve hace lo mismo cuando la luz de la gema en las manos de Loki empieza a brillar, no tiene tiempo de iniciar la charla con Stark, ante su asombro, un portal aparece sobre su cabeza. Es el portal del Dr. Strange, luego una telaraña desciende a una velocidad increíble, atrapa a Tony por la espalda y en un segundo el millonario desaparece de su vista por el portal que se cierra detrás. Escucha a Loki susurrar un " _Ese sobreprotector..._ "

Y luego el viaje más turbulento de su vida, múltiples luces, sentir que cae en una vorágine en espiral, y vueltas y vueltas. Más luces, gritos desgarradores, gente sufriendo en todas partes y a la vez en ninguna, su cuerpo rebota de un lado a otro, apenas puede enfocar a Banner para ver un espectáculo grotesco de aspecto verde y consistencia líquida.

[...]

 **I repeat, this is not a drill– Stephen Strange**

Stephen Strange no es un hombre que sepa mucho de quehaceres del hogar, ni como médico ni como hechicero se vio en la necesidad de limpiar para alguien más. Pero justo ahora se replantea lo complicado que es cuidar de otros seres humanos cuando estos no requieren asistencia médica.

Fenrir gira sobre su propio lomo en la mesa de la cocina, vuelta a la derecha, vuelta a la izquierda, saca la larga lengua que casi arrastra en la propia tabla de cortar. El Hechicero Supremo mientras tanto termina de limpiar el desastre que los barbáricos Avengers han dejado después de la fiesta.

Stephen hace un esfuerzo realmente noble en respirar y contar hasta diez para no darles manotazos con la capa a todos ¿Qué acaso no quedó claro con la pancarta que el festejo era para Loki? Todos, sin excepción, han comido y bebido del pastel y el té, sin siquiera importarles que el invitado no estuviese presente.

Fenrir bosteza y Stephen aprecia sus lindos y puntiagudos colmillos, el Hechicero se muerde el labio inferior pensando en todos los posibles escenarios que la mitología ha definido para el cachorro. Si está ahí, aguantando todo eso, es porque tiene una misión más importante que su propio confort. Se acerca hasta el cachorro y este se endereza en el acto, receloso.

El lobo no le gruñe, pero sus ojos profundamente verdes le miran con cuidado, temeroso y a la defensiva. Strange coloca su mano en la mesa, a escasos centímetros de la pata de Fenrir, el cachorro se acerca con un poco de cautela, olfatea y aunque no hace más, vuelve a recostarse, esta vez más cerca de Stephen.

El neurocirujano sonríe un poco. De pronto Natasha, la ex espía rusa, se sienta frente suyo, apoya su mentón sobre su mano y mira al cachorro con mucha ternura.

— Podría cuidarlo por ti.

— No.

Stephen no cuida las formas, la respuesta es rotunda. Hace un tiempo luchó contra Loki y perdió el manto de Hechicero Supremo, no tenía ganas de enfrentarlo en modo _"madre enojada_ " por dejar que algo le pasara a Fenrir. El cachorro estaría bajo su única y exclusiva vigilancia mientras él estuviera a cargo. Natasha rueda los ojos y se mantiene en la misma posición, acerca una mano y toma de la pata al cachorro quien da un respingo, pero no se aleja. Stephen, además, no está seguro sobre el papel de la Romanoff, hasta donde él sabe, la mujer no tiene fama por su fidelidad.

Luego la voz de V.I.E.R.N.E.S irrumpe " _Señor Stephen, el protocolo Dumbledore ha sido activado_ "

El Hechicero mira a Natasha quien alza los hombros sin respuesta aparente, se gira a mirar al resto de avengers en el salón, Bucky mira televisión y ni siquiera se digna en girarse, la Bruja Escarlata atiende su celular sentada en las escaleras y Vision ni siquiera está en su rango de visión.

— ¿Eso qué significa?

Pregunta al cielo y se siente estúpido por no saber conversar con una A.I.

 _"Es un protocolo desarrollado por el Sr. Stark en caso de que la Torre quede sin protección, estoy programada para darle la toma de decisiones a usted, Dr. Strange, nombre clave Hechicitos"_

Stephen tiene muchas preguntas qué hacer, incluida la parte en que su apodo no le gusta, primero ¿Por qué Stark finge no confiar en él pero le entrega el liderazgo de la Torre durante su ausencia? Que, por cierto, él ni siquiera sabía que Stephen estaría ahí durante esta misión así que es evidente el protocolo Dumbledore existe desde antes y eso, irremediablemente, hace sentir a Strange un poco especial.

Lo siguiente...

— ¿Por qué la Torre quedará sin protección?

 _"Es solo un momento, las defensas de la Torre se desactiva solo segundos en lo que SpiderMan entra por alguna de las ventanas"_

Strange tiene recuerdos del chico, aunque hace tiempo que no le ve, le agradó, en su escaso rango de gente tolerable, un poco. Pero no entiende cuáles son las funciones del protocolo ni qué tiene que hacer, así que gira su rostro a la espía que sigue sin despegar sus ojos del bebé lobo.

— ¿El chico araña tiene autorización de entrar aquí? ¿Acepto?

Romanoff alza la mirada, tiene un poco el ceño fruncido.

— Al parecer Anthony confía más en ti que en cualquiera del equipo. Eso es molesto ¿Sabes?

— Yo no se lo pedí, ni siquiera lo sabía.

 _"La Torre quedará sin protección en 10 segundos..."_

El hechicero mira por los enormes ventanales de la Torre y a la lejanía ve a un punto rojo moverse entre los edificios como si jugara en un columpio, incluso escucha gritos de alegría parecidos a sonidos incoherentes como "Yeii, wooooaaa, siiii... ¡auch!"

— Romanoff...

Exclama en un tono autoritario, la espía rueda los ojos.

— Claro que tiene autorización para entrar, el chico casi se la vive aquí. No sé si se da cuenta _doctor_ , — Strange nota el cinismo en su pronunciación—pero V.I.E.R.N.E.S no le está pidiendo permiso para que Spiderman entre, le está diciendo que, si mientras se abren las ventanas, algo sucede... usted es el responsable.

" _Witzy Witzy, entrando al complejo por la ventana noreste_ "

Los ventanales frente a él se abren, nadie en el complejo alza la mirada, es como si fuera una secuencia común pese que para él, que tardó un rato en lograr burlar la seguridad de la Torre, es un espectáculo extraño.

Un chico rebota literalmente de una pared a otra dando brincos como si la batería integrada estuviera sobrecalentada.

— ¡Hola señoritas!

Exclama en un lindo español.

 _"Hola Pete"_ responde V.I.E.R.N.E.S y Romanoff. El joven se alza la máscara cuando aterriza frente suyo y como si sus ojos chocolates fueran absorbidos por una fuerza más grande, se dirige de inmediato hacia Fenrir.

Strange actúa por inercia, toma al lobo y se lo pega al pecho ante la mirada atónita de Natasha y del chico arácnido.

— ¡Dr. Strange! — Peter brinca sobre la larga mesa y le abraza apenas cruza, dejando impactado al hechicero, gracias al cielo, su capa responde dándole un manotazo al joven quien de inmediato se retira — ¡Hola a ti también! Disculpe Dr, no lo había visto ¿Cómo ha estado? ¡Cuánto tiempo! Aquella vez no tuve la oportunidad de agradecerle, ya sabe, por proteger al Sr. Stark, sé que puede ser testarudo, pero no es malo por favor no se enoje con él ¿Por cierto qué hace aquí? ¿Es una emergencia? ¿El mundo se está acabando otra vez? ¿Dónde está el Sr. Stark?

¡Que alguien lo calle por favor! ¿No tiene un botón de apagado en alguna parte?

— Deja que el Doctor respire, Peter.

— ¡Oh lo siento! De verdad... la gente dice que hablo mucho, el Sr. Stark suele burlarse de mí diciendo que debería ponerme las telarañas en la boca ¿Pero sabe? ¡Duele mucho! No es que lo haya intentado, por favor, claro que no. Pero se pegan de manera especial, claro, yo las hice para que fueran resistentes... si no pegaran lo suficiente serían un fracaso.

— Entiendo.

Comenta a secas, mientras consigue volver a respirar, el joven lo deja sin aliento, aunque ni siquiera haya pronunciado más de dos frases juntas.

— ¿Puedo verlo? ¿Es la nueva mascota del complejo?

Pregunta el castaño mientras acerca su mano a Fenrir, el lobezno huele un poco su mano, luego lame uno de sus dedos y cierra los ojos para restregar su linda cabecita en la mano del chico. Srange siente que le sube un malestar por la boca del estómago, como agruras. ¿Cómo es posible que Fenrir sea más simpático con un recién llegado?

— Es el hijo de Thor

Contesta con el afán de incomodar al chico y presenciar su reacción.

— ¿El hijo del tío Thor? ¡Increíble! ¿Loki es la madre? ¡Dígame que sí! Oh eso sería fabuloso...

— Lo es...

Responde Natasha quien le mira anonadada, Stephen está seguro que tiene la misma expresión.

— Oh diablos, es que Thor me ha hablado mucho de él y Loki y yo sin querer terminé shippeandolos...

Stephen no va a preguntar qué es eso de ship ¿Ship qué? Da igual, no le interesa. No se va a poner a molestar a un chiquillo solo por eso. Fenrir empieza a moverse incómodo en sus brazos y estira sus patas hacia Peter, aunque el hechicero frunce el ceño y refunfuña, no se niega a extender al bebé hacia la araña quien feliz lo toma como si fuera un preciado tesoro.

— Loki es una madre sobreprotectora, por favor ten cuidado.

— ¡No es posible que confíes más en él que en mí! — reclama Natasha cruzándose de brazos y generando una mueca que helaría a cualquiera — Cuando Stark vuelva, si es que vuelve, tendrá una conversación seria conmigo.

— Pero agente, no puede ser tan dura con él, es decir, una vez ya le falló. — Peter se muerde el labio de inmediato y Strange nota que el lugar se tensa por un momento — Pero claro, tenía sus motivos ¿He dicho ya que el Sr. Stark es un testarudo?

— Ay Peter, sé que lo admiras, pero ve con cuidado.

La mujer se levanta y revuelve los cabellos del joven mientras se aleja, Peter sonríe, pero Strange no siente que esa sea una mueca realmente honesta. El chico araña comienza a caminar y el hechicero le sigue por inercia en su afán de cuidar a Fenrir quien parece dormido en los brazos del muchacho. Sin pretenderlo acompaña a Peter hasta bajar unas escaleras y acceder a unas puertas de cristal, el joven coloca su mano en un escáner y abre la puerta de lo que aparentemente parece el taller personal de Tony, luego se gira a verle con esos ojos chocolate.

— ¿El Sr. Stark tardará mucho?

Spiderman se recarga en el marco de la puerta, por algún motivo Stephen siente que le está negando la entrada, como si protegiera algo y eso le incomoda.

— Fue a una misión con los otros vengadores. Cosas de Loki.

— ¿Él estará bien? — pregunta mientras pone su mano en el extremo del el marco de la puerta del taller — Es un hombre increíble, pero al final, un humano. A veces me preocupa que se exponga tanto.

— Niño, venció a Thanos. Un humano normal, no es.

— Lo venció, pero no sabe cuánto pagó por ello.

Los ojos de cachorro de Fenrir podrían ser menos conmovedores que los del muchacho que tiene enfrente. Aunque Stephen hizo lo correcto aquella ocasión, no supo más de los resultados emocionales de permitir que medio universo se desvaneciera, él no estuvo para saber las consecuencias, aunque las hubiera visto con su magia.

— Te preocupas demasiado por él, debes confiar.

— ¡Confío!

Contesta certero. A Strange le incomoda tanta confianza, también le incomoda que el mocoso, porque eso es lo que es con tan solo ¿Qué tiene, 16 años?, se pasee por ese complejo con tanta tranquilidad y pueda acceder a los lugares donde Tony solo deja entrar a los más cercanos. Lo sabe porque alguna vez la curiosidad fue más fuerte que él y echó un vistazo a su vida diaria.

No fue acoso, no. Nunca. Jamás.

Solo quería estar seguro que el hombre de acero seguía vivo luego de Thanos y el caos, que asegurarse de que siguiera haciendo su trabajo sin meterse en problemas, que no lo involucrara en sus locuras y punto. Ninguna segunda intención. Y en ese taller solo entraban 3 personas además de Stark: Pepper, Banner y Rhodes. Amigos cercanos del magnate, que conocía desde hacía años.

¿Pero este chico qué? Strange recuerda haber tenido curiosidad sobre su relación en el pasado, en aquella nave en la que creyó que eran pupilo y mentor, pero que Peter se encargó de negar de forma rotunda ¿Entonces qué eran? ¿Por qué le preocupaba algo tan irrelevante como eso?

— ¿Quieres que veamos cómo están?

No sabe por qué, pero antes de ser consciente ha dicho aquello. No es que él quiera saber qué hace Stark ahora, si podrá hablar ya o si seguirá mudo. Solo quiere ayudar al muchacho, claro.

Ese muchacho que seguramente representa el lado paternal de Stark y que, de cierta forma, también logra mover la vena protectora de Strange.

Peter asiente y el hechicero abre un portal, al asomarse se da cuenta que el peligro ha pasado. Todos los vengadores forman una fila y Strange nota el descaro coqueteo del Capitán Rogers. ¿Quién diablos se piensa que es para intentar charlar con Tony? ¡Es el ex! Debe aprender su lugar...

Mira hacia el frente y ve a Loki dispuesto a realizar un viaje con su réplica de la gema del espacio.

— Tenemos que sacar a Tony de ahí. — exclama en un hilo de voz, conoce a Loki. Seguro va a torturarlos en el trayecto. Loki puede cruzar dimensiones sin problemas, pero le encanta darle malos ratos a la gente que lo acompaña — Voy a ir por él.

Antes de que pueda levitar y alcanzar a IronMan, el chico a su lado que mira atónito la escena, dispara una red de telaraña y pesca a Tony por la espalda para subirlo con una fuerza increíble. Stephen ve en cámara lenta la cara de Stark cruzarse a centímetros de distancia cuando atraviesa el círculo mágico, el cual cierra por inercia una vez que ve al ingeniero caer sobre él.

— ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte, Strange!

— Que no he sido yo, ha sido tu pupilo. — Stark está demasiado cerca de su rostro, el peso del a armadura es considerable y sin embargo eso no es lo que hace que Strange sienta que el aire le hace falta, son los ojos profundos y marcados por los años los que le arrancan el aliento — ¿Podrías por favor, quitarte?

El hombre de acero se levanta mientras desaparece la nanotecnología de su traje, luego le extiende su mano, pero Stephen la rechaza y se pone de pie solo. Después se reprime ¿Por qué es tan orgulloso? Stark rueda los ojos y mira al chico a su lado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Underoos?

— Pensé que podría necesitarme...

— No, si no te llamo es porque puedo arreglármelas solo.

— ¿Lograron su cometido? — Pregunta el mago ante la evidente falta de consideración hacia su presencia ¿Está pintado o qué?

Un estruendo en la parte de arriba del complejo los hace correr escaleras arriba para encontrarse con una escena bizarra, los vengadores apilados en el piso del complejo y hay algo verde y viscoso en el suelo que Stephen prefiere no mirar. Concentra sus ojos en el chico que se aferra a Loki. Muchas palabras van y vienen, Stephen no escucha mucho.

El Capitán se levanta y se refugia en los brazos de Bucky, el Doctor Banner desaparece tras las puertas del baño y Loki sigue refunfuñando sobre algo.

Escucha a Rogers negarse con todas sus fuerzas a que Bucky vaya a la siguiente misión, escucha a Loki insistir y a Thor advertir, pero realmente no presta atención. Su mente está en otro lugar, pensando en demasiadas cosas que no tiene sentido preguntarse ahora.

— Pues consigue más gente, iremos por Hela ahora mismo.

— ¡Yo iré!

Exclama Peter aunque Stark le fulmina con la mirada.

— Iré también — reclama el mago, casi en un arrebato. Se siente estúpido ante el sentimiento de competencia que surgió de forma inesperada al escuchar al niño — En el infierno seré más útil que aquí.

Pasa algo más, Loki se acerca a Peter pero Strange no logra escuchar qué le dice, pues sus sentidos se concentran en los ojos color caoba del ingeniero que le miran de vuelta, el tipo sonríe y vaya que su sonrisa es cautivadora. No lo había visto con esa mueca antes.

— Si vienes con nosotros, por favor, no me vuelvas a hechizar o te irá muy mal.

La advertencia le suena deliciosa y Stephen quiere golpearse contra una pared por permitirse pensar eso.

— Bien, vámonos.

Afirma Loki.

— Peter no irá.

Espeta Tony, el asgardiano pelinegro rueda los ojos. Se acerca a su hijo mayor y le da instrucciones claras, el joven Jör asiente, pero no se le ve contento, aunque extiende sus brazos para cargar a Fenrir. Le dedica una mirada de odio a Thor antes de que este siga a Loki por el portal que ha abierto.

— No será tan peligroso, mi hija es un amor. Además, estará contenta al verme, no seas tan paranoico.

Thor sonríe mientras se lleva la stormbreaker al hombro y pone su mano libre sobre la espalda de Loki, quien se aleja en un desplante digno de una reina del drama.

—Si el mocoso quiere venir, pude hacerlo. No eres su padre para impedírselo, Tony. Hela nos recibirá muy bien.

— Hablaremos de esto cuando regresemos, Parker.

El joven brinca de la emoción y Anthony suelta un suspiro cansado. La dinámica padre-hijo le resulta adorable a Stephen, aunque no lo diga en voz alta. Sin embargo, algo en el fondo de su pecho no se siente bien cuando Spiderman le mira fijo antes de ponerse la máscara y seguir a la pareja de asgardianos por el portal.

El hechicero duda de dejar sin vigilancia real a los dos hijos demoniacos de Loki, les mira desde unos metros de distancia y se da cuenta que al final son solo chicos. Un adolescente muy atractivo con complejo de padre y un lobezno que es más un peluche adorable.

Siente los ojos de Natasha en su nuca, se gira e intenta forzar una sonrisa.

— ¿Los cuidarás?

Romanoff se cruza de brazos.

— Solo por Fenrir, no por ti.

Exclama la espía y Stephen está contento con el trato. Así que camina detrás de Peter por el portal. Loki no juega ninguna broma durante el trayecto que es un poco más largo que si hubieran ido por alguno de sus anillos, lamentablemente Strange no puede acceder a ninguno de los 9 mundos con su magia, Odín es un guardián receloso de sus mundos.

El lugar al que llegan es menos adorable de lo que llegó a pensar. Es literalmente el infierno.

¿Por qué diablos olvidó que Loki siempre miente? No han dado ni siquiera dos pasos en ese lugar que huele a azufre, que se tiñe de un verde oscuro con un rojo enfermizo y que asfixia con la sensación de muerte, cuando 2 demonios les reciben.

Si Hela estaba feliz de verlos, lo demostró de una forma muy peculiar. El ataque de fuego de ambos elfos gigantes que parecen hechos con lava, es irritante y agresivo. Loki camina hasta su lado, se acerca a su oído y susurra un _"Este es tu momento de lucirte"_

Stephen se queda en blanco. ¿Está siendo tan obvio? Y como si Laufeyson le leyera el pensamiento, le asiente con una sonrisa traviesa que le hiela la nuca.

IronMan está por elevarse en el cielo y acompañar a Thor que ya se encuentra lanzando truenos, cuando Stephen le pone la mano en el pecho.

— Yo me encargo, ustedes sigan.

— ¿Estás loco, Hechicitos? Estos tipos son enormes.

— Oh, Tony. Soy demasiado para ellos.

Stephen mentiría si no confesara que sintió un vuelco en el corazón al ver como descolocó al hombre de acero, así fuese por un par de segundos en que le dejó sin habla. Strange conocía que el millonario era un playboy, un coqueto de lo peor, pero, aunque tuviera tiempo sin hacerlo, él también fue un hombre cotizado. Un seductor natural.

Sonríe de lado y entorna la mirada, puede que estuviese un poco oxidado desde que se volvió Hechicero Supremo, pero si lo deseaba, podía lucirse con Stark. Y, diablos, en esos instantes cómo quería hacerlo.

Se eleva en los cielos y se dispone a pelear, activa los anillos de Raggador, despacha a Thor y observa a todos continuar su camino. Utilizando las bandas carmesí de cyttorak termina el trabajo en menos tiempo del que creyó.

Aunque, cuando alcanza a Loki y compañía, se da cuenta que tal vez no fue demasiado tiempo, pero fue el suficiente para perder por completo la idea de lo que estaba pasando. Después de acceder a un alto castillo y atravesar un río de cadáveres, encuentra a Hela, una mujer hermosa vestida de verde de pie frente a su trono de calaveras, a sus pies está Thor, arrodillado.

Mira en distintas direcciones, ninguno de los presentes pretende detener eso, sea lo que sea. Tony niega con la cabeza y Loki luce preocupado, pero no se mueve de su lugar.

— Hijo de Odín, acepta el castigo que te impone la guardiana de los muertos.

Stephen queda atónito cuando la larga espada de Hela arremete contra el rostro de Thor, quien no exclama ni un quejido, la sangre se derrama a borbotones por su cara... ¿No que estaría feliz de verlos?


	5. What the Hella?

**I Dont give a fuck - Peter Parker**

¡Muy bien! ¿Qué diablos es lo que está pasando? Peter puede comprender perfecta y razonablemente, que el tío Thor y Loki tengan un hermoso y único cachorro de lobo, puede intentar procesar que el Hechicero, Stephen Strange, esté haciendo cosas de mago y protector con el bebé Fenrir, pero lo que encuentra inconcebible, indefendible, inexplicable es: ¿Por qué demonios Stark, su Stark (porque eso era, su maestro, su protector, su... su... ¡Diablos!) estaba encima del Hechicero Supremo?

Sí, está bien. Él le jaló sin previo aviso desde la dimensión en la que estaban ¿Pero cuánto tiempo piensan permanecer así? Peter frunce el ceño y carraspea la garganta, pero ninguno parece escucharle. Está por cometer una imprudencia cuando la voz de su mentor le interrumpe.

— ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte, Strange!

¿Cómo que _Strange_? ¿Qué acaso no se da cuenta que fueron sus telerañas?

— Que no he sido yo, ha sido tu pupilo. ¿Podrías por favor quitarte?

¿Cómo que pupilo?

¿Stark no podría debatirle eso con palabras como: "No es mi pupilo es el amor de mi vida" "No es mi pupilo es mi hombre" "No es mi pupilo es a quien me follo todas las noches"?

¿No se podía? ¿Era mucho pedir?

Cuando regresa al mundo real, porque Peter es sumamente agudo, no tiene ni siquiera que usar sus superpoderes para darse cuenta que Stephen está mirando en exceso a Tony. El estómago se le revuelve al tener que admitir que se ven bien juntos. Y más aún, escuchar de los labios de Stark que no era requerido en esa misión.

Aparta ese pensamiento mientras suben al piso superior para ver a los vengadores regados por el suelo. Los ojos de Parker se iluminan al ver a Thor, parado imponente con una sonrisa casi perfecta, pero el corazón se le detiene un micro segundo cuando mira por primera vez a Loki.

¡Loki es tan genial!

Peter puede entender porqué Thor se enamoró de su propio hermano ¡Hay hombres que son imposibles de ignorar! Y Loki Laufeyson sin duda es uno de ellos. Es tan alto, tan elegante, su porte es casi perfecto y la sonrisa que le devuelve ante su insistente mirada estuvo por provocarle un paro cardíaco fulminante.

Los pasos de Loki hacia él hacen que se le corte la respiración. ¡Las anécdotas de Thor no le hacen justicia a ese hombre de ojos verdes!

— Pareces una mascota que mueve su cola ante su amo ¿Nunca habías visto a un asgardiano?

Peter siente la garganta reseca, Loki se acerca mucho a su rostro como si le estuviera examinando y aunque lo que dijo era realmente ofensivo... ¡Loki acababa de hablarle!

— El tío Thor habla demasiado de usted Señor. ¡Está realmente enamorado!

El joven spiderman puede jurar que ve en el ojo del hombre un ligero tic, mientras frunce ligeramente el ceño. Luego vuelve a sonreír mientras suelta el aire casi en un tono de burla.

— Así que el rubio te ha ganado con sus encantos, eh.

Loki se lleva las manos a la espalda mientras gira el rostro buscando a alguien, Peter supone que a Fenrir.

— Si tuviera que elegir, Señor Loki, lo elegiría a usted.

Peter de inmediato tapa su boca ¡Por los dioses! ¿Ha sido hipnotizado sin querer? ¿Cómo puede decirle eso al villano que atacó New York? ¡Ha perdido los cabales!

Loki se gira casi sorprendido y ahora sí, Peter ve una sonrisa cálida de parte del asgardiano. Su corazón vuelve a ponerse loco. Y es hasta ese momento que Peter decide buscar a su mentor para contarte la locura que acaba de hacer ¿Y cuál es su sorpresa? ¡Se descuida 5 segundos y Tony ya coquetea con el Hechicero!

Esto no puede estar pasando.

Peter quería creer que todo eran alucinaciones suyas, que la incomodidad que sintió desde el primer encuentro con Stephen, cuando le preguntó sobre su relación, era solo paranoia. ¿Pero quién pregunta sobre la relación de dos hombres cuando van montados en una nave extraterrestre hacia un planeta desconocido directo a las garras de un loco destructor de mundos? ¡Alguien con interés en Tony Stark!

Parece que Peter está perdiendo el foco de atención en el presente.

— Jör, tienes que quedarte y cuidar a Fenrir. No podemos dilatar más en ir por Hela.

— ¿Con qué equipo? — cuestiona el capitán, quien viene reprimiendo las arcadas del viaje y se apoya en el hombro de Bucky — Es una locura ir a otra misión ahora.

— ¿Crees que Odín se quedará sentado en su trono mientras ve como desaparecen sus rehenes? — Loki se acomoda su largo cabello detrás de una de sus orejas y luego, por fin, le dirige la mirada a Steve — Necesitamos ir ahora.

— Hermano, no todos pueden ir al infierno de Hela. ¿Deseas que vayamos solos?

Spiderman ve claramente como Loki aprieta los puños, pero está seguro que Thor no es consciente de esto.

— ¿Alguien quiere acompañarnos?

— ¡Iré!

Grita Peter, sonriendo y alegrándose de, por fin, tener los ojos de Stark sobre de él.

— Iré también — reclama el mago, casi de inmediato— En el infierno seré más útil que aquí.

Ahí está otra vez esa sensación incómoda en el pecho de Peter, viendo como su mentor le ha dado la vuelta otra vez dirigiendo todos sus coqueteos a Stephen. Spiderman intenta respirar con pausa, sabe que su mentor es exageradamente coqueto, pero no es serio ¿Verdad?

— Bien, vayámonos.

Afirma Loki.

— Peter no irá.

La voz de Tony es severa, Peter sabe que está enojado. ¡El enojado debería ser él! Se siente realmente ignorado y encima tiene que aceptar de buena manera que Stark lo aparte ¡Claro que no!

—Si el mocoso quiere venir, pude hacerlo. No eres su padre para impedírselo, Tony. Hela nos recibirá muy bien.

Loki ni siquiera se digna en verlos, se arregla la capa en un desplante dramático y abre el portal hacia el reino de los muertos de Asgard. Peter tiene que aceptarlo, Thor ha pasado a ser su segundo tío favorito.

— Hablaremos de esto cuando regresemos, Parker.

Spiderman sonríe a IronMan quien, aunque con la mirada severa, termina por emular una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios y Peter se siente satisfecho, por ahora. Hasta que siente los ojos de Stephen sobre él ¡Y tiene _esa_ mirada!

La mirada de "Mira qué lindo padre e hijo"

¡No otra vez!

Peter rechina los dientes, su rival ni siquiera lo ve como rival.

¿Se puede estar más jodido?

El chico araña intenta no pensar demasiado en eso, por Stark, caminará hacia el mismísimo infierno si es necesario.

Se adentra en el portal siguiendo la ancha espalda de Thor, la sensación de viaje es vertiginosa y, sin realmente pretenderlo, toma de la mano al Dios del Trueno, quien se gira un momento para sonreírle con esa mueca tan franca y abierta.

— Estarás bien, Peter. No dejaré que nada te pase ¿Entiendes?

Parker asiente, pero apenas pone dos pies en Niflheim, todo su cuerpo se desequilibra. Hay un olor penetrante en todo el aire, el suelo es caliente como nada que pueda describir y su sentido arácnido se vuelve loco como si todo el lugar en sí mismo, fuera una amenaza.

Antes de que pueda volver en sí, el ataque combinado de dos gigantes de lava, lo sorprende. IronMan le toma de los hombros y lo eleva en el cielo, Peter ve a Thor levantar su hacha con tanta fuerza que se queda sin aliento y entonces la capa de Stephen es lo que aparece delante de él.

— Yo me encargo, ustedes sigan.

— ¿Estás loco, Hechicitos? Estos tipos son enormes.

— Oh, Tony. Soy demasiado para ellos.

Peter siente los ojos llorosos, mientras el Hechicero está sacando todas sus cartas para impresionar al ingeniero, él está ahí siendo cargado por su mentor. Aprieta los puños y se sacude para que Tony lo suelte.

Cuando está en el suelo y Loki avanza junto a Thor, Peter solo puede seguirlos con la mirada en el suelo. ¿Qué está pasando con él?

— ¿Estás...?

Tony intenta iniciar una conversación, pero él no le presta atención.

Caminan hasta encontrar un río de lava, cuando el chico alza la mirada se encuentra con un impresionante castillo hecho de huesos y es, hasta ese momento, que recuerda que está en una misión y no en un café con amigos. Thor toma entre sus brazos a Loki y se eleva en el cielo para cruzar el obstáculo.

Peter tiene que frotarse los ojos para recordarse, ahora, que no está en una película romántica. Cuando se gira para ver a Stark, esperando algo, este simplemente vuela hacia la entrada del castillo. Spiderman se golpea la frente ¡Es spiderman! ¿Por qué Tony debería cargarlo con tanto amor como hace Thor?

Lanza una telaraña y alcanza al resto. Lo que ve, sin duda, es lo que esperaba.

La hija de Loki es increíblemente hermosa, cegadoramente hermosa ¡Pornográficamente hermosa!

¿No se supone que tiene como 9 años mortales?

Alta, de tez pálida como su padre (¿madre?) Peter aún no tenía muy claro quién era qué, y ojos verdes con el cabello negro hasta la cintura, sentada sobre un trono de calaveras con cabello. Realmente Peter tendrá pesadillas con eso.

— Así que ha llegado la hora, Thor Odinson, Loki Laufeyson. — Su voz es grave, seductora, su porte al levantarse delinea sus piernas con mucha sensualidad — Es momento de traicionar al Padre de todos. ¿Están listos para enfrentar todo lo que eso significa?

— ¡Por las Nornas Hela! Tenemos una agenda ¿sabes? Odín no va a esperar a que tú termines tu monólogo para arrancarnos la cabeza, tenemos que volver ahora.

Loki se lleva las manos a la frente, como si esta escena hubiese sido repetida en algún momento del pasado. Hela levanta su mano en señal clara de que Loki debía detenerse de hablar. La mujer no baja del montículo de huesos que se postran a sus pies, por el contrario mira con desdén hacia abajo.

— Thor Odinson, ¿Puedo entender este acto como un voto de fidelidad hacia mi madre? ¿Estás dispuesto a no escapar nunca más de tu destino?

Thor se inclina ante ella, la imagen desconcierta a todos, incluido Loki, Peter lo sabe por el ceño fruncido en perplejidad del pelinegro.

— No huiré. Jamás. Los protegeré con mi vida.

— Sube, Odinson. — Hela indica sus pies, Thor sube por la montaña de huesos, Peter gira a ver a Tony pero él tampoco puede darle una respuesta — No puedo partir a tu lado si no puedo perdonarte. ¿Aceptarás el castigo que te impone la Diosa de la muerte? Tendrás que perder algo de igual valor al sufrimiento que causaste.

El Dios del trueno llega hasta el pináculo de la torre, bajo sus pies cada hueso cruje, coloca su rodilla sobre un cráneo y una de sus manos sobre un fémur. Inclina la cabeza y espera. IronMan enciende los repulsores de sus pies y está por intervenir, pero Peter le detiene tomandolo de la muñeca, mientras niega con la cabeza. Tony apaga los repulsores y vuelve al suelo, Parker también está asustado del resultado de todo aquello.

Pero en el tiempo que lleva conociendo al Dios del Trueno, algo le ha quedado claro, y es que Thor puede ser impulsivo, irracional y desmedido cuando se trata de Loki. Solo de él. Por eso deben confiar.

— ¡Deja esto de una vez, Thor! Esto no significará nada para mí.

Recrimina Laufeyson mientras intenta dar un paso hacia el frente, pero la gutural voz de Thor lo impide.

— He de aceptar cualquier castigo por mis errores, hermano. Pero no me importará pagar mil veces el valor de tu sufrimiento.

Loki se frena, aprieta los puños hasta que sus nudillos palidecen.

— Soy Hela, la Diosa de la muerte, reina de Hel, por mi poder te castigo, Thor Odinson, por el pecado de la ignorancia. Por mantenerte voluntariamente ciego ante el amor incondicional que te fue entregado.

Peter queda asombrado ante la larga espada que aparece en la mano de la azabache.

— ¡Detente Hela! Esto no significará mi perdón...

— ¡Basta Loki! Lo sé — Thor no levanta la cabeza, pero su grito cimbra la montaña a sus pies, Peter mira el rostro desencajado de Loki. ¿Cómo un rey puede arrodillarse de esa forma? — Esto es porque lo merezco. Porque es verdad, fui ciego. Tan ciego. Y lo siento tanto.

Spiderman siente la presencia de Stephen detrás de ellos, pero se siente incapaz de apartar sus ojos del rostro de Loki. La respiración del pelinegro se ha vuelto errática y la mano en un puño a la altura de su corazón hace que Peter sienta su ansiedad, su temor.

La larga espada de Hela arremete contra el rostro del Odinson, la sangre empieza a fluir desde su ojo izquierdo. Loki da un paso para atrás, por inercia Peter le detiene con su mano en la espalda, teme que escape de la escena.

Cuando alza su rostro, está seguro de que lágrimas cristalinas se acumulan en las orbes verdes que no han dejado de mirar a su hermano. Y es entonces que lo comprende, Loki no quería huir, se estaba frenando de correr hasta Thor.

Cuando el rubio baja lentamente la montaña y llega hasta el frente de la madre de sus hijos, sonríe con la mueca limpia y brillante. Loki niega en silencio y suspira, una de sus manos viaja hasta el ojo de Thor, Peter jura que la punta de sus dedos acarician ligeramente la herida y los zurcos de piel alrededor del abismo en la mirada de su rey.

— Eres un idiota.

— Lo sé... y lo siento.

Es la primera vez que Peter ve a Loki usar magia y le enternece que sea para detener el sangrado.

Luego la escena se ve interrumpida por el sonido de los huesos, Hela baja desde su trono. Y en un parpadeo, la hermosa y seductora mujer, desaparece.

En su lugar, una niña rubia de ojos azules, que apenas le llega a la cintura a Peter, pasa corriendo con un dulce aroma a fresas. Y se arroja a los brazos de Thor.

— ¡Te extrañé tanto papá!

— ¡Yo también mi niña!

La niña se aferra al cuello del hombre y Loki hace un puchero cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Y qué hay de mamá? ¡Ella no importa! ¿no?

— Tomando en cuenta que seguramente fue por Jör antes de venir por mí, considérelo su castigo.

— ¡Tú no puedes castigar a tu madre!

— No puedes culparla por seguir tu ejemplo, Loki.

Contesta Thor enmedio de una carcajada. Peter mira la escena pensando seriamente que Thor ha vuelto ser su tío número uno. Se muerde el labio superior, sintiendose sumamente avergonzado de su conducta ese día.

Mientras él pataleaba por la atención de Stark y hacia una escena de berrinche contra el Hechicero, Thor le estaba demostrando que el amor era mucho que ese fugaz enamoramiento de miradas. Era estar dispuesto a perdonar, a pedir perdón, a abandonar el orgullo... a ser sincero y actuar frontalmente. A enfrentar los miedos.

Sí, tenía que admitirlo. Strange era todo lo que él ahora mismo no era. Podía proteger a Stark, podía coquetear con Stark, podía sentirse su igual porque lo era. Mientras que él seguía siendo un joven de Queens con poco que ofrecer.

Pero no se iba a rendir, su amor era sincero, tal vez ingenuo, pero sincero. No había dudado de ese sentimiento ni antes ni después de morir en los brazos de Tony. Volvería a correr a sus brazos si tuviera que elegir un lugar para morir, pero también para vivir.

Peter se para frente a Anthony quien mira la escena también, al tenerlo frente suyo, el hombre de acerco levanta ambas cejas, casi sorprendido.

— ¿Qué pasa mocoso...?

— Señor Stark... no me rendiré. Esto no es fugaz ni adolescente, estoy siendo serio. ¡Confíe en mí!

Peter abraza la armadura ante la desconcertada mirada de Strange. El joven dirige sus iluminados ojos a los de su maestro que se aprecia sorprendido. Y luego le besa la mejilla, para darse la vuelta, soltarle y caminar hasta Strange.

— Señor Strange — Peter extiende su mano — que el mejor hombre, el que lo merezca, el que lo haga feliz, gane.

 **In the Middle - Tony Stark**

¿Qué?


End file.
